Where Is She
by kmvb
Summary: Life back at Hogwarts isnt going that well for Harry. It seems like everything is going wrong. It doesn't know who he can trust and who to turn to. rated PG13 for later chapters...COMPLETE
1. Back At Hogwarts

Harry Potter And The Battle For Life And Death

Harry Potter sat in the Dursley's car excited about getting to the platform where he would get on Hogwarts Express. With the threat of Voldemort, Harry was not able to go to Grimmaud Place this year. That wasn't that bad, he did not want to have to rethink the events that happened the day Sirus died.

On the way there all he could think about was the prophecy. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, but he was not sure. Harry did not want to bring more of a threat of death to them.

Finally, he made it to the train station.

'Only 5 more minutes until I get to see them again' Harry thought, with his anxiety getting rising higher and higher.

He walked onto the train and searched for them. He finally ran into Ron. Ron told him that he didn't know where Hermione was but Ginny told them she was going to be late.

'Hermione is never late' Harry thought as he drifted away thinking of what she might be up to.

"Harry. Harry. Back to earth Harry"

"Huh"

"I was asking you what you are going to do about the DA this year"

"Umm…I don't know. I guess it all depends on who our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, Ron."

Throughout the rest of the train ride they talked about there summer. Hermione never showed up. Harry didn't even think about telling Ron about the prophecy.

'Not yet' he thought. 'Maybe later'

A few hours later they made it to Hogwarts. There was still no sign of Hermione.

'I wonder where the hell she is' Harry thought.

They entered the hall awaiting the feast. But first, of course, Dumbledore had to make his beginning of the year speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentle men. Welcome back

to Hogwarts. To all new students, Welcome. Here is

the place where you will spend most of your time.

Here, at Hogwarts, you will test your waters in

relationships, studies and your teachers. Be ready for

an interesting year.

Now to all returning students-get ready for a hectic

year. This year is when you and your friends

relationships are either going to fail or live forever.

Your friends are going to need you, and you are

Going to need them to survive. Remember, there is

An end in friend, but only if you let there be.

Now, before we get to the feast we have to get

to the new students sorting. Professor McGonagall

will come and read there names so they can be

sorted, Professor McGonagall."

There were many people sorted into Gryffindor. There were 3 girls and 2 boys. Eliza, Kristi, Ashlee, Ryan and Alex were all sorted in there. They all were really nice and seemed to be willing to learn and try anything. Harry decided that if he kept up with the DA, he definitely wanted them to be in there.

The newest staff member was quite strange. His name was Professor Dulude. He was old, and had no patience with kids. When Harry met this stranger he decided to keep up with the DA, so at least the kids would learn something this year.

Harry, Ron and Ginny made there way up to the common room.

"Why don't we stay up and wait for Hermione, I haven't gotten to see her in months," Harry said.

"Sure, I guess," Ron said.

They waited and waited. Still no sign of Hermione. It was almost one o'clock and everyone had fallen asleep besides Harry. Harry heard the portrait open and jumped.

"Where the hell have you been," Harry asked

"I told Dumbledore to tell you guys not to wait up for me," Hermione said." Anyways how's everything going?"

"Alright I guess."

"How was your summer? I was going to have you come and live with me but Professor Dumbledore insisted you stay with the Dursleys."

"My summer was let's just say boring. There's no other word to describe it. I read so much I think I'm becoming like you."

"Ha ha ha," Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Well I guess I'm off to bed," Hermione said. It's been a long day."

"Alright. G'd night," Harry said as he strolled off to bed.

'Damn' Harry thought.' Why didn't I tell her? I need to tell someone. I'm just worried. But I want to tell her more than I want to tell Ron, for some reason.'

Harry went to sleep that night with his head full. His scar pierced so bad it was almost bleeding. He had really bad dreams but he never wanted to mention any of them again, not after what happened to Sirus.


	2. Truth And Lies

Chapter 2-Truth and Lies

Harry awoke that morning and ran down to the common room. He woke Ron up so that they both could have breakfast with Hermione. They both got dressed and quickly ran back downstairs to wait for her. There they ran into Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said. "Where's Hermione?

"She left. She told me to tell you guys not to wait for her."

"Where has she been going," Ron asked.

"I wish I knew," said Harry.

"Lets go to breakfast," said Ginny quickly wanting to get off of this subject.

They headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. After that they went off to their first class. Ginny had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Ron had History first while Harry had Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry walked out the doors of Hogwarts toward Hagrid's hut. He noticed that Hermione was standing with Hagrid. He ran down the hill to go and see them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey," Hermione said.

"Hello 'arry," said Hagrid.

"Nice to see you again Hagrid,"

"Nice ter see you too 'arry. Well I guess I better go and get ready fer class."

"So, Hermione, where have you been?"

"Nowhere. Don't worry about it. Anyway, how have you been? Did you sleep fine last night?" said Hermione remembering last year's events.

"Fine," said Harry quickly wanting to quickly get off of this subject.

The class started on a quick walk thorught the Forrbidden Forest. Their lesson was on harmful and harmless creatures in the forest.

There next class was Divination followed by lunch. Harry and Ron found Hermione and sat down in there normal seats. This is the first time the trio got to talk together since they made it back to Hogwarts.

"Professor Binn's class is so freaking boring. I mean seriously how can it be interesting if you can't even understand the guy. He talks so fast. Do any of you guys have your notes from last year?"

"Ron! You're never going to learn anything that way."

"Hey Harry, we need to work on a schedule for the DA this year. When's quiddich practice?"

"We have it Tuesdays and Thursdays, how about Monday, Wednesday and Friday?"

"Well Wednesday s aren't good for me"

"What could you possibly be doing Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Uhh…I'm taking an extra class."

"You can never stop can you?"

"What class are you taking?" Harry asked.

"Umm…Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anyways, I have to go. See you there."

"Damn. Why the hell is she always leaving I wish she would just fucken' tell us where she's going so we don't have to worry about her." Ron said.

"Yeah. I know."

"Harry can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Ron, anything."

"Can you …umm…talk to Hermione for me. See if she likes me but don't ask her straight out just hint around. You see, I've had a crush on her since 3rd year."

Harry tried to find the words to say he'd do it, even though he didn't want to. Harry had had a crush on Hermione forever except he didn't show it and no one knew about it."

"Yeah…Ill do I, Ron." Harry said his voice very shaky.

"Harry…Do you have a crush on Hermione?"

"No I don't ,"said Harry getting very frusterated as he ran off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	3. Living In Hell

Living in Hell

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a long and boring class. The professor was old and knew absolutely nothing about this subject. Professor Dulude was always saying things like "sit down" and when kids said things like shove it up your ass he would make them say "shove it up your ankle". He was nothing like a real professor. His clothes were old with spots all over it. And, worst of all the work. The work he taught was not hands on at all, they had to draw. The first thing they had to draw was the effects of the patronus _(sp?)_ charm, even thought this was really easy to the DA they wanted to learn something not just draw something they already knew.

Next class was potions. This class, like normal was hell. Professor Snape was the same horrible mean teacher that he was before the summer break. Harry hated the way Professor Snape treated him but since he knew why he handled it a little more calmly then other years.

After potions Harry and Hermione both were off to the common room. Because of their good grades on their O.W.Ls they only had to take 5 classes instead of six. Ron, on the other hand, had to take all 6.

Back at the common room they got a good start on their homework, with little conversation. Harry had to think of a way to talk to Hermione encountering Ron's favor.

"So what's up with Hermione's love life?"

"Single, for now I guess."

"Who's on your crush now?"

This was definitely a hard topic to talk about for Hermione, especially to Harry. This was mostly because both her and her best friend Ginny had crushes on him.

"No one, Krum is definitely over. What about you, Mr. Potter?" she said jokingly.

"Just like you, no one. Cho is definitely over since everything that happened last year."

"I thought you two would have been a good couple. I still can't believe she was jealous of me."

"Well who wouldn't be?"

"Stop it Harry"

"I think you should go out with Ron."

"What! No way. Ron is a brother to me and he will never be anything more. I think you and Ginny would be a good couple"

"No I don't think so. I don't think that relationship would last. Right now I'm looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with, not a few weeks."

"Boy. How did you get so mature? But how can you tell when you found that someone?"

"You can tell right in your heart. Trust me. When you're around them you get butterflies and you never know what to do or say."

"Hermione I…"

"Honey I'm home" screamed Ron jokingly.

"Hey Ron."

"Hermione come with me I want to show you something."

Harry watched as his two best friends walked out of the common room. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this.

"Hermione, I love you. I think you're the person I can spend the rest of my life with." Harry said as he sat alone in the common room.

A few minutes later the portrait swung open. Harry quickly sat straight up wondering who it was.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Ginny"

"What's up with you? You look a little down."

"Nothing. I just have a bad feeling that Ron is going to be mad at me."

The portrait swung open. Hermione and a very mad looking Ron walked in.

"I'm off to bed," said Harry. "Good Night."

Harry walked up to the boy's dormitory hoping that his bad feeling about Ron was wrong. He knew he was right though even though he didn't want to be. Shortly after Ron came in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Ron.

"Uh…," said Harry not even sure what he did.

"Hermione told me that you thought her and I should go out. What the fuck was going through that pea sized brain of yours. She knows know. She knows that I like her. This is so fuckin messed up. Now there's definitely no future. I knew you liked her but you could have just told me not screwed up my life. I am so fuckin mad. I can't even trust my best friend anymore."

Harry just sat there quietly, not even moving. He could not believe this. He could not believe how messed up his life was becoming. It felt like hell, first Sirus dies now this. He wanted to go and talk to someone about this, but he knew there was no one in the world he could talk to about this, Hermione just might make everything worse.

_A-N I'm sorry the story was very begining in Chapter 1, but i had to start the story off somewhere. The later chapters are going to be where the PG 13 rating comes into play. Now please review!_


	4. I'm Always Here for You

I'm Here For You

Harry awoke and got dressed. He walked straight to the doors of Hogwarts and went outside. There he just sat and thought. He thought about how fucked up his life was, how Ron would never forgive him. He knew that nothing in his life was ever going to be alright.

It was only four o'clock when Harry went outside and classes didn't start until seven. He was so mad he just couldn't take his life anymore. Only thing crossed his mind right now-suicide. He grabbed his wand and held it up to his neck, he was going to slit his throat and stop this hell.

"Your parents risked their lives to save you and this is how you repay them." These words of Lupin floated in Harry's mind for minutes.

"Harry, Harry"

Harry slowly came back to the planet. "Hermione?"

"Yeah. What are you doing up this early?" She said wondering.

"Ron and I got into a fight. Wait what are you doing up?"

"Well, umm… I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I'm working undercover for Professor Dumbledore, Order stuff. That's why I haven't been to breakfast or around on Wednesdays. Back to the real issue, why are you and Ron fighting?"

Harry had no idea how to answer this question. He wanted to tell her but he knew Ron wouldn't like that.

"Well it I tell you anything my life will be much more screwed up then it is now." he said.

"Come on Harry, you can trust me." She said.

"Ok, fine. Well you already know Ron has a huge crush on you…"

"Wait. What? Ron likes me? Since when?" she never thought her best friend had a crush on her.

"Yeah he always has. What the hell u didn't know? That means we were fighting over nothing… Shit I just told you everything."

"Harry calm down, Ron's just acting a stupid right now, letting a crush into the way of a great friendship. I'm always going to be on your side Harry, remember that. I have to go to work."

"Alright I guess." Harry said sounding really down.

"Never mind" Hermione said. "Come with me. I'm not leaving you alone now, not when you're like this. Who knows what you're liable to do, when I came out here you had your wand to your neck. Come on."

Hermione lead Harry back through the doors of Hogwarts. They climbed up the stairs and made it to the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione said the password and they both went in.

"I think you need to get some sleep, Harry." said Hermione.

"Yippee, I get to go see Ron again" Harry said sarcastically.

"No, just sleep on the couch. I'll be here if you need anything.'

**A little while later…**

"Hermione, Ron. NO!" Harry screamed.

"Harry what the hell is some matter?"she asked worried.

Harry quickly woke up from his nightmare. This one was horrible for him to watch. This dream involved Ron and Hermione dying at the feet of Voldemort to save Harry. The dream felt so real, Harry could almost feel it.

"Harry what were you dreaming off" she asked still worried. "You were sweating."

"Nothing. It was nothing important, just a nightmare." He answered never wanting to mention another dream in his lifetime.

"You really need to talk about these things, Harry. You know I'm always here for you."

"There's nothing to talk about. Anyways, did Ron already come down?" Harry asked.

"Yeah"

"Shit, could this possibly get any worse? I'm off to class."

"Well I'm going with you, I need you, Harry, just as much as you need me."

"What, as a study buddy?"

"Harry, just snap out of it. Damn, you're talking like you hate me."

"Well maybe I do." He snapped as he ran out of the common room.

Harry walked out of the doors of Hogwarts and back outside. He noticed something was moving in the Forbidden Forest. Just staring at it for a few minutes, he grabbed his wand and decided to go investigate.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Your back, so now I can help to fulfill the prophecy, whatever hat may have said

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"M'hm. I came to finish what the Dark Lord started."

"Pertrificus Totalus" The spell was shot at Harry. He was suddenly knocked out.

"Only one more spell now and it will be death for you Mr. Potter. Avada…"

"Avada Kerdavra." Lucious Malfoy fell to the ground.

A/N- Another chapter up. Its getting a lot more interesting then the first chapter. Please review


	5. What? This can’t be happening

Chapter 5

What? This can't be happening.

Harry awoke an hour later in the hospital wing. He was treated very quickly because of a new potion invented by Professor Snape.

"Now that the bastards awake, I'm out." This was said by none other than Ron. Harry was shocked to see Ron there; He was a little delighted to know that Ron cared, slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Fine I guess, my attitude's a lot better, sorry about that." Harry replied. "Ever since Sirus died my attitude just fly's off the wall like that. Anyways, what happened back there?"

"Well you were hit, stunned. Then he tried to kill you so I did the little 'Avada' spell _(A/n- What's that called?)_ on him" Hermione said.

"So that means he's dead?"

"No, not exactly, you see, I'm really weak on that spell. It's actually the first time I ever did it." She stated.

"Are you going to class?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what class are we in?" Harry asked unsure of the time.

"A few minutes left of Divination then lunch, which I am not going to be at.?

"Why not?"

"Work," She answered "Come on lets go." _(A/N- I know Hermione isn't in Divination but like everyone she memorized her friend's schedule)_

Harry walked into the Great Hall knowing lunch was going to be hell. He quickly searched around for someone to sit with. He saw Neville and Seamus but he didn't want to sit there because of Ron, he didn't want to cause anymore trouble. He decided to go sit with the first years that were going to be in the DA, Alex, Ashlee, Eliza, Kristi and Ryan. Even though he hardly knew them he knew there was always room for new friends.

"Hey guys can I sit with you for a few days." Harry asked.

"Yea, sure, anytime Harry," Eliza said

"What's going on," Ashlee questioned.

"Well, Ron's arguing with me. Besides that nothing, how do you guys like life here at Hogwarts?"

"It's good. A lot better than muggle schools. There's one thing I do hate, Professor Dulude." Kristi commented

"Sit Down," screamed Ryan mimicking Professor Dulude.

"Shove it up your ankle," said Alex.

They all had fun making fun of the worst teacher that ever came to Hogwarts, even Harry. They spent more than half the lunch doing this.

"Are you guys coming to the DA meeting tonight?" Harry said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we wanna go kick some Voldemort ass." said Kristi being funny.

"Wow, you actually said Voldemort." Said Harry shocked.

"Well Kristi's not afraid of anything, except maybe meat" said Ashlee jokingly.

"About the DA meeting, are we actually going to learn today or just lectures?" asked Alex.

"I don't know" said Harry "Probably a little bit of both."

All of a sudden a bolt of pain hit Harry's scar. He grabbed his forehead shivering in pain. He could tell Voldemort was mad.

Voldemort sat in a big chair waiting for the arrival of Lucious. Harry witnessed these events from the corner of the room, not inside anybody like before.

"Lucious, did you finish Potter?"

"No, Potter's bitch got in the way. She's always there to save his ass." Lucious answered.

"I think we need to kill that mudblood bitch. Then Potter will be grieving over her so much we can kill the real bastard"

"No. No. No. You can't. Don't…" said Harry scare to death.

"Harry what happened?" Ashlee asked.

"Nothing" Harry answered not wanting to tell anyone about this. "I'm off to class"

As Harry walked out of the Great Hall, Eliza chased after him. She knew something was bothering him. He didn't seem like Harry wanted to talk to Hermione about this so Eliza was hoping he would talk to him.

"Hey Harry." Eliza said as she finally caught up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Physically yes, emotionally no, right now my life is just so fucked up."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Eliza asked.

"I think I better before I end up doing something stupid." He said." It just seems like everything is going wrong this year. First Voldemort's trying to kill me and everyone I care about. Then this fight with Ron is over nothing and he's making such a big deal out of it."

The hallways then filled up with all the students from lunch.

"I guess I better head off to class." Harry said as he turned away to leave.

"Hey Harry, whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm always around." She said.

"Alright" said Harry.

Harry made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. This classroom was almost empty besides to people, Professor Dulude and Hermione.

"Hey Dulude." said Harry thinking that he did not respect anyone so he didn't deserve the title Professor.

"Its Professor Dulude to you Harry." He commented.

"Whatever." Harry said. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi. Did I miss anything at lunch?"

"Nope." Harry answered as the classroom was filling up.

"SIT DOWN" screamed Professor Dulude.

Class was going great; Harry even got one on one time with Hermione for the whole class. Harry hated that Ron was in this class though, he could always tell when Ron was staring at him, and it made him fell like Ron was making him melt.

Halfway through class there was a knock on the door. Harry wondered what this was for. After talking Professor Dulude came back into the class.

"Ms. Granger, Dumbledore wants to see you." he said.

"What's going on," asked Harry quietly.

"I don't know." she answered.

Hermione walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. Worried she said the password and went up the stairs and in his office. When she got there it seemed empty.

"Professor?" Hermione called.

**Pop (Dumbledore just aparated into the room)**

_(A/N-He has special powers, he can do that)_

"I was just off to see Lucious. He's really hurt; they say he won't be moving for days. You really did a number on him."

Hermione knew that by the sound of his voice, this wasn't going to be good.

"As you know Lucious works for the Ministry of Magic. Well, the minister is furious about you doing this to one of his employees. He wants to see some punishment or else he will have to come in. So, unfortunately I have assigned you detention with Professor Dulude for a week, starting today."

"But…"

"The minister still doesn't believe Lucious is a death eater, since he has worked for the ministry and has been so 'loyal' to them. He doesn't understand that he's working for Voldemort. He just can't think that someone right at the ministry could be helping the Dark Lord."

Then there was a short pause between the two. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.

"How's Harry" Dumbledore asked.

"Alright I guess." Hermione answered.

"Does he know about your work?"

"I told him but vaguely" Hermione confessed.

"I have a new job for you."

"What?" she asked.

"The prophecy."

_A/n-Chapter 5 up, finally. I seemed to keep getting brain dead on this chapter, there were so many options I didn't know what to chose. Hopefully there will be another chapter up tomorrow. Please Review.  
Kelly_


	6. The First DA Meeting

Chapter 6

The First DA Meeting

"What?"

"The prophecy, I want you to research where the prophecy is."

"But wasn't the prophecy destroyed last year?" She asked.

"You know as well as I know that wasn't the real prophecy. That was just a copy. I want you to find where the real prophecy is.

"How do I do that?" Hermione asked.

"First, I think you need to interview Professor Trelawney."  
"Why?"

"Incase she heard the prophecy. She hears things like that more than we do." Dumbledore said. _(A/N Dumbledore is just acting like he doesn't know. He thinks that Harry should be the one to tell Hermione not him or she could find out for herself.)_

"Alright"

"I want a check-in tomorrow to see if you've found anything out. Then we'll figure out the next step." He said. "You can proceed back to class now."

Hermione left the class, wondering. She wanted to know what Harry would think about her job. She knew if she found out anything about it she would have to tell Harry. She knew that would put a lot of pressure on him.

She walked back to class, there wasn't much time left in Defense Against the Dark Arts class anyway. After that she had no class for an hour then detention.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow." Professor Dulude said. "Malfoy, I'll be around to pick you up for detention, you to Ms. Granger."

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I got detention with Professor Dulude for a week."

"Why?"

"Because I knocked out Lucious. The minister of magic says he wants something to happen to me."

"That's not a fair, he's a death eater."

"Well, Fudge doesn't believe that." She stated. "After our free period I have to go back with Professor Dulude until 4 o clock."

"The DA meeting is at 6. I don't know what to teach though." said Harry.

"Well, I think we should have to meetings, one for new people and one for the originals. That way everyone will be at the same level. It will be easier for you to teach."

"Alright. I need to figure some new spells to teach them though."

"Well, I don't have any homework, let's go now." Hermione said.

They ran to the room of requirements. Harry was confused; he thought it might have taken Hermione a long time to learn new spells to teach him. He was wondering how she learned new spells, since she said she really wasn't taking extra classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When they got there they had to find the door. They entered and the room was still blank. Harry and Hermione walked around the room 3 times thinking of the normal DA setting. They walked through the other door, entering the old DA hide out.

"So what's the great Hermione going to teach us today?"

"Well, I don't know. I think you need to teach them a spell that blocks. There is this one I know. Repeat after me Trisama Reflecto."

Harry raised his wand and repeated the words Hermione had just said. All of a sudden an invisible shield formed around Harry.

"Ok, now this shield will protect you from any spell or charm. There is nothing strong enough that can break this. Voldemort isn't even strong enough to break this shield. Watch."

Hermione raised the wand and pointed at Harry. She said the words Pertificus Totalus and the spell shot from her wand. It hit the shield and disappeared. There was no damage.

"Now when you don't want to use this shield just say the words Reflecto Oretis." she said.

Harry did as Hermione told. The shield then went away.

"That was cool. How did you figure that one out?"

"Reading" she said quickly. "Now do you want to learn anymore spells today besides that one?"

"Um…No, not today, we've only got ten more minutes before you have to go sit through hours of sit down." Harry said.

They practiced the spell a few more times before they decided Hermione better get to detention before something else happens. Harry walked her to the classroom where her detention was held. He trailed off to the common room hoping to find it empty. Instead he ran into Ron and Ginny. As soon as Ron saw Harry, Ron ran upstairs.

"Hey Ginny" He said sitting down next to her.

"Hey" she said sounding really down.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. Then I have a crush on one of my best friends but he's too blind to see it."

"I know how that feels," Harry said in a low voice.

Not even thinking Ginny leaned in and kissed him. Harry immediately jumped away from her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny; I just don't feel that way about you." He said sincerely.

"But you said…'

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I don't have a crush on you. I'm really sorry Ginny."

"It's alright. I guess I shouldn't have let my actions get ahead of mine brain. I have to go." Ginny said. She then ran out of the common room to the girls dormitories.

Harry just sat there, alone like normal. He sat there for what seemed to be hours. All of a sudden Harry heard footsteps. They seemed to be coming from the girl's stairs. He thought it was Ginny, but it wasn't.

"O, hey Eliza"

"Hey" she said. "I was wondering what was going on down here, Ginny just ran upstairs looking like she was going to cry."

"Shit… Err… That was me. She kissed me and I told her I didn't like her. She kissed me because I said I had a crush on my best friend. She thought I was talking about her, but I wasn't, I was talking about Hermione."

"O, you got a crush on Hermione."

"Yeah, I do. I've never told anyone before. Please don't tell anyone. Can we just keep this a secret?"

"Sure, you can trust me." Eliza said.

"My head is really full; I'm going to go lie down until supper. See you at the DA meeting." Harry said.

"Alright"

Harry climbed up the stairs, slowly. He was just thinking. Then he remembered, Ron.

'O well, I have to face him sometime' thought Harry.

He finally made it to the top step. He walked in and noticed Ron and Nevile talking. He walked right past them not wanting a confrontation with Ron. Harry walked straight over to his bed and laid down. He wasn't even there for five minutes when Ron came over." So how are you doing with Hermione?" Ron said in a snotty voice.

"Bloody hell Ron, what has gotten into you? You know there is nothing going on with me and Hermione." Harry said.

"Well you were both sleeping in the same room this morning?"

"Screw you Ron," said Harry getting good and angry. "Leave me alone, I'm having a rough day, just get out of here."

Ron wasn't going to budge. Nevile noticed this and decided to drag Ron away from Harry.

"Ron can you come over here for a second"

Ron left Harry, mad. Harry was glad he left, he didn't know how long he could have held his temper, and he definitely did not want to end up hitting Ron.

Harry soon fell asleep. He slept through most of supper. Hermione was getting anxious, knowing it was getting late, and there was a half an hour before the DA meeting. She decided to send Nevile up to wake him. Soon thereafter the three of them headed off to the room of requirements a little early. They all walked around the room, once again, making the DA setting appear.

"I think I'm just going to do a quick review for the people from last year and just learn one new and easy spell for the new people. Its going to be a quick meeting." said Harry. "Do you think Ron will come?"

"I don't know" answered Hermione.

"Well lately he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me." Harry commented.

'Knock, Knock.'

"Come in" Harry said. The door then creaked open slowly.

"Ron, what are you doing here, especially so early?" Hermione said.

"Well last time I checked I have just as much right to be here as you do, I did help you guys set this place up last year."

"Whatever."

"Ron, can I talk to you alone?" Hermione asked.

They moved away from Harry and Nevile.

"What?" said Ron in a rude way.

"You need to cut the shit seriously."

"Yeah, become friends with him again, not in a million years."

"What are you guys fighting over?"

"I'm sure HE told you."

"Yeah, he did and I think you guys are fighting over nothing. I just think you wanted to start a fight.'

With that last line Hermione left. She couldn't believe that her best friends were fighting over nothing. She felt like she was the only one who could stop this fight and make everything right.

In a short period of time the room was full. Harry looked at the time and decided he should start.

"Hello everyone, this is the first DA meeting of the year. Here you guys will learn how to defend yourselves, especially against the Voldemort. So let's get started.

First I want you guys to split up, originals on the right, everyone else on the left.

You guys who were here last year, Today I just want it to be a review for you, well start the new stuff next meeting.

New people I've decided to start you out with a new spell, Expelliarmus." Harry said.

This spell hit Ryan's wand. His wand went flying out of his hand.

"Now everyone, pair up in partners. If you need me I will be walking around the room."

Everyone practiced and practice. When the meeting was almost over Harry decided to make his closing statements and let everyone leave.

"Alright now from here on out we are going to have two meetings. All of the new students will meet on Monday, while everyone from last year meets on Friday. Goodnight."


	7. Is that true?

Chapter 7

Is that True?

After the DA meeting, Hermione decided she needed some fresh air. She and Harry went for a walk outside. They were really quiet the whole walk, neither of them knew what to say.

"It's nice to go out and get some fresh air." She said.

"Yeah," Harry replied, not knowing what to say.

Hermione noticed this was a little weird; for once she had no idea what to say, or how to start a conversation. Hermione, getting a little nervous started waving her arm back and forth. Harry, getting nervous also, did the same. Soon their arms started crashing. Harry then, accidentally, grabbed Hermione's hand. When he noticed what he did he blushed and quickly let go.

"Let's go to the Quiditch Pitch." Harry said.

"Sure."

They made it to the Quiditch Pitch. Harry went and grabbed some brooms.

"Let's ride. You can use Ginny's and I'll use Ron's, mine is up in the common room." he said.

"Um… Harry… I hate flying."

"Just for me," he said.

"Alright fine, but first you have to give me some lessons."

"Ok. Jump on the broom. Put your hands her." Harry took Hermione's hand and moved it up to the desired position. Hermione blushed slightly. "Now to go higher lean backward, to go lower lean forward."

"But what if I fall?"

"I'm here, remember," he said with a smile on his face. "Alright lets go. Harry boarded his broom and took off. Hermione kicked off the ground and stayed low, not really moving.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Umm…"

"Come on"

Harry raced around the pitch. Hermione followed, slowly. A half an hour later she seemed to pick up the pace, but it was time for them to leave. Soon the doors to Hogwarts would be locked. They decided to go straight to bed.

**Girls Dormitory**

Hermione walked upstairs, happy about her night with Harry. She tried not to get to excited, he was still her best friend and she didn't want to ruin that. After she got dressed she walked over o her bed, which happened to be a bunk bed where Ginny slept up top.

"He likes you" said Ginny. Hermione jumped when she spoke, since everything was dead silent besides a few snores off and on.

"What?"

"Harry likes you."

Yeah, right, in my dreams."

"No, he does."

"And you would know how?"

"I kissed him today. He said he didn't like me like that. He also pointed out he had a crush on his best friend." Said Ginny

"You what?"

"He likes you, Hermione.

"Forget about me, I thought our plan was for you to get close to him first and then either you make your move or he does."

"Well, for that one second I forgot about myself and thought about you. You and Harry would be a good couple."

"I wish," she muttered. "I'm off to sleep."

Hermione tossed and turned in bed, wondering does Harry really like her. She noticed that he was acting really quite outside but she had to admit she was to. She also knew that Harry had many friends, so she knew it wasn't her he liked. All she could dream about was Harry.

_Her Dream_

_They were walking in Hogsmead on a Saturday night._

"_Hermione, I need to talk to you" said Harry._

_Harry led her to a place where they could be alone. It was pitch black outside. The sky was starry and the moon lit up half the sky. They were near water, what looked like a beach to Hermione._

"_Harry, I…" Hermione was going to tell her everything but he had another idea. Harry kissed her right on the lips and then pulled away._

"_Hermione, I'm sor-…"_

_Hermione kissed him back, showing him it was okay. Their kiss got more passionate. Then all of a sudden they heard someone._

"_Who's there?"_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can win as the other survives._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" _

_End of Dream_

Hermione jumped up, gasping for breath, unaware of what she just heard. She ran downstairs just wanting to be alone. She was happy when she made it to the common room and no one was there. She sat there trying to figure out her dream, the ending anyway. She sat for hours just doing that.

"I thought you were up. What are you doing, it's a little late?"

"Thinking" she said. "Harry, how did you know I was here?"

"I don't know, I could just feel it I guess, like you needed me."

"I'm just going to go back to bed. Goodnight." Hermione went back upstairs, trying to avoid a big confrontation with Harry. There she slept, finally, dreamlessly.

Hermione woke up, scared and still wondering. She decided to get up and get a head start on her job. She was still really unsure about the prophecy. Slowly, Hermione walked up to the tower. She hadn't been there for years; a flash back of memories hit her. One big thing that crossed her mind was Sirus that was the year they met him. It was also the same year Professor Trelawney said Harry was going to die.

She walked into the Divination tower. No one was there. She heard something and quickly turned around.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can win as the other survives.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"

Hermione ran out of the tower, knowing what she just heard, the prophecy. Running as fast as she could to Dumbledore's office, she bumped right into Harry.

"Where are you going so fast?" he asked.

"I have to go see Professor Dumbledore," she said running away.

When she made it to the Gargoyles she said the password. Running up the stairs fast, she almost tripped.

"Progress?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I heard the prophecy twice. The first time I had no idea what it was. It says that Harry has to be a murder or get murdered. Should I tell him?"

"He already knows."

"What?"

"I told him last year, when Sirus died. I owed him the truth, about what was really going on. I could have told him for many years, but I didn't because I didn't want him to live with that big weight on his shoulders. The only reason why I think he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to be put in danger. He didn't want Voldemort to hurt you. I also think he didn't want you to worry about him. I didn't feel like it was my place to tell you, since it was mostly about him. That's why I placed you on this mission, so you could find out for yourself. I thought you needed to know. I have a question though, Ms. Granger, how did you hear the prophecy twice?"

"Well, first I heard it in my dream…"

"In your dream? I doubt Voldemort could have taken over your mind; you're a very strong witch. I think it could have been a vision."

"But Professor Trelawney said…"

"She could have been wrong. I think you need to go talk to Harry."

"But what is our next step."

"Go to the room of requirements. When you get there walk around the room thinking about the prophecy, his. Books should appear on it hopefully. Do good research. We need to be one step ahead of Voldemort this time."

"Oh yeah, if you have anymore dreams like that, come straight to me." He said.

"Alright," Hermione agreed.

She went to go see Harry, knowing exactly where he was, in the Great Hall eating breakfast. When she go there and noticed he wasn't in their normal seating arrangements, she diligently searched around four him. Finally she found him sitting with the first years.

"Harry can I talk to you, its really important" Hermione said.

"Its alright, you can trust these guys. What is it?

"I heard the prophecy."

"What? How?" he said with a slight sound of fear in his voice.

"I heard it in my dream. Then Professor Trelawney recited it to me." she said. "Professor Dumbledore wants me to research up on it."

"Wait a minute, how did you see it in your dream? What were you dreaming about?"

"Umm..." she quickly tried to come up with a good lie. "School, he told me it could have been a vision though."

"Just watch out, know that you know you're in…'

"Harry don't worry about it. I'm going to help you beat Voldemort."

"I don't want you to become a murderer, well help with one. I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Don't worry Harry; I'm always here for you. I don't care about helping a murder or getting hurt, as long as you're safe."

"What is the prophecy?" Eliza asked concerned.

"It something that talks about me and Voldemort, it says I have to become a murderer or become murdered."

"How come you never told anyone before?" Eliza said hinting at Hermione.

"I didn't want the people I care about to be in danger," Harry said also hinting at Hermione. Hermione knew this and blushed slightly but know one saw this. None of the other first years figured out this though.

_A/N-Another Chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews, every few count. A special thanks to Eliza for extra help on this chapter. Now everyone go and review.  
__Kelly_


	8. Witnessing It, Again

Chapter Eight

Witnessing it, Again

That day after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Hermione went back down to the room of requirements. Here, Hermione taught him more spells. Harry learned how to stun, using more advanced spells, to protect and how to do things like the Crucico curse _(sp?)_. The more he learned, the more he wondered. It was kind of odd the way Hermione knew all of these spells. Harry and Hermione were ready to taken on Voldemort. Together, they could kill him, with Hermione's knowledge and Harry's skill, they could achieve anything.

When that time of day came, when Hermione had detention, they both gave in for the day. Harry walked Hermione to detention like normal. She entered the classroom while Harry went back to the common room. When Hermione got there she noticed Professor Dulude wasn't there, it was pretty easy to spot when a guy screaming 'sit down' isn't there. Instead Flitwick was. Everyone who had detention soon filed into the room.

"Since Professor Dulude isn't here, Dumbledore has assigned you all specific work. You each have your own person card with an assignment on it. Everyone has something different to work on this afternoon. I will now pass out these cards." Flitwick told them.

Hermione got her card. It read:

Place: Room of Requirements

Task: You know what you have to do.

She followed the directions and traveled back to the room of requirements. There she walked around the room. After her third pace, a large black door appeared. She entered the room which was filled wall to wall with books and a few pensives. She didn't know where to start first. First, she read the index of a book called "Prophecies and Where They Are Found. Nothing. Then she read a book entitled "Powerful Prophecies". Still nothing.

Hermione decided to take a different approach on this task. She walked over to the first pensive. Remembering what Harry had said about pensives, she stuck her finger in, unsure of what she was about to see.

_Inside the Pensive_

_It was a dark and stormy night. There was a young woman and a young man living in the house Hermione was in. Also, a little boy, not even two, was sitting on the floor playing with blocks. All of a sudden the door to their house swung wide open. A large, older man wearing all black entered .The young woman grabbed onto her baby boy, holding him tightly close to her. With one flick of his wand, the younger man fell to the ground. The woman started screaming. The woman was next; she fell to the ground also. The boy landed on the floor next to her. The man with the wand held it up to the boy. He flicked his wand but nothing happened. The boy laughed while a scar started appearing on his forehead, slightly._

"Hermione, detention's over!" Harry said as he walked into the room.

Hermione was pulled from the pensive back into real life. She was thrown with such great force that she fell on the floor. She quickly got up but was shaking from the thought of just seeing her best friend's parents get murdered and the forming of his scar that made his life miserable. But, she didn't want him to know about this.

"What has gotten you so shaken up?" Harry asked. He noticed the pensive laying on the table. He walked over and went to put his finger in. just like before.

"Harry, No" Hermione screamed.

"I want to know what has gotten my best friend, who's not even afraid of Voldemort, so shaken up." He then walked over to the pensive and put his finger in. Hermione tried to object but knowing Harry she knew he would have did it anyway.

After, like Hermione, he was thrown back into reality.

"Harry, are you alright? She said, her voice still shaking.

"Yeah," he said lying. "Who's pensive was that?"

"Well, I doubt it could have been your parents."

"And I don't think the death eater's or Voldemort's pensive would have made it here.

"I wonder if anyone else has witnessed these invents besides them."

Well, why don't we go see what the next invent is." He said trembling from acknowledging his parents death, again.

"The rest his empty," Hermione said with the pensive in her hand. "There's only one memory."

"That's really weird. What were you doing here anyways?"

"Working, just doing my job for Dumbledore since Professor Dulude isn't here."

"So, what are you researching?" He picked up a book called "Prophecies, Where Are The Real Ones". "Oh, you're researching my prophecy?"

"Yeah… but I want to quite for now, let's go to the common room."

Hermione lead Harry out of the room of requirements. She kept turning around making sure he was still following behind her. She knew it was very hard to see his parents die at the foot of Voldemort, because it was for her. When they got to the common room silence struck them.

Finally, suppertime came. Hermione knew she had to go talk to Dumbledore then. She was hoping he knew a lot more about the pensive then she did. She wasn't quite sure if Harry was going to be alright, but she knew she had to go.

"Harry, I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. I think you should go to supper." Hermione said.

"I'm not that hungry," Harry said.

"I really think you should go but it is your decision. I don't want you calling m a mother again."

Hermione left Harry alone. She wished she knew what was going on in his mind about this. When the portrait swung open she ran into Eliza. Making sure the portrait was fully closed; she decided to talk to her about Harry.

"Umm…Eliza, you're pretty close to Harry right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…I guess."

"He needs someone to talk to right now, so can you talk to him?" He doesn't want to talk to me because he's afraid Voldemort will hurt me. So can you please just talk to him?"

"Yeah...sure."

"Okay, thanks… See you later."

Hermione left to go talk to Dumbledore. Eliza stood their confused. From what it seemed like to her Hermione knew Harry liked her. But the more she thought about it, she started thinking Hermione like Harry too. Unsure, she decided not to say anything, incase she was right or wrong.

"Hey Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry just sat there, still taking in the events of the pensive.

"Come on Harry, you can talk to me about anything."

"But I don't like talking to you and not Hermione, I just feel bad."

"Well, don't worry I'm sure she understands. So what is it?"

"I just witnessed my parents die, again, in a pensive."

"Who's?"

"I don't know. I think Hermione's going too talked to Dumbledore about it. I wish I could have went with her, were suppose to be a team.'

"And you are, but maybe sometimes she wants to do things by herself, because she cares about you very much and she doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." After Eliza said this she noticed what she just pointed out to Harry, accidentally. She was hoping he didn't catch on; she didn't want a great friendship to end because of something she assumed.

"Yeah well, I wish she didn't. I don't want…"

"Anything to happen to her. Yes, Harry, I understand but she has been in danger since the first day she met you. What changes now? She's still your best friend no matter what. She's going to be behind you a hundred percent all the time. And I'm sure she doesn't care if she gets hurt as long as you're safe."

"Yeah… I guess your right, but I still want her to be safe."

"She's safe as long as you're safe, remember that. Come on lets go to supper." They walked out of the common room to the Great Hall.

A/N- Okay, well I worked really hard to get this chapter up. I'm sorry about the weird ending for this chapter but its getting really late and it is Easter Sunday. Please Review  
Kelly


	9. A Confession

A/N- Thanks for all those reviews!  
A special thanks to Kristi and Eliza on this chapter, all the little thing you guys have been helping me with helps.

Chapter 9

A Confession

**In Dumbledore's Office**

"Professor, I came to you because I need to ask you something. Did you know what the contents of the room were going to be when you told me what to do?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"No, why?"

"Because there was a pensive that showed the death of Harry's parents and the making of his scar. I just wondered if you knew whose pensive that was."

"No, I have no idea. I didn't even know it was going to be there, or if anyone else witnessed that event. Did Harry happen to see this?"

"Yes, after detention, he came to get me. He said you told him where I was."

"Indeed I did, but I didn't know this was going to happen. I think you need to keep him company, even through the night. You two can sleep in the common room. I know he is going to have one of those dreams tonight."

After, Hermione went down to the Great Hall, not to eat, just to be with Harry. She was hoping Eliza at least talked him into going down there. She didn't want Harry to sink into his depression, like before. When she got over to the Great Hall, she walked right over to their new seats, the ones with the first years.

"Hey Hermione, are you looking for Harry?" Ashlee asked.

"Yeah"

"Dumbledore wanted to see him," Eliza said coming from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Ginny, ill come back when he does." Hermione said leaving that end of the table.

"Umm… Do you guys think Harry and Hermione like each other?" Eliza asked her friends.

"No, I don't think so," Kristi said. "They could be really close, like we all are."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Or maybe they do like each other, but only they know for sure."

The rest of the supper went by fast, uneventful. Harry didn't come back until the end. Hermione stayed with Ginny up until that point. When the end came they all cleared the Great Hall and went up to the common room.

"Hermione, can we talk outside later?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll meet you outside at 7:30," With that he left to go talk to Eliza about Hermione. He finally met up with her on the moving stairs.

"Eliza, I need to talk to you about Hermione," he asked.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Should I tell her?"

"About you liking her, I don't know. I guess you could and hopefully something good will come of it"

"I just don't want her to die. And if I tell her she'll be in more of a target than she is now. Voldemort is already planning on killing her."

"Oh my god," Eliza said finally noticing the danger Hermione was in. "I really think its up to you, if you tell her or not."

"Well, I guess I'm not going to tell her yet. Hopefully I can find the perfect time to tell her. But I still have to go talk to her about Voldemort. Bye."

Harry went down the stairs and out the doors waiting for Hermione. Just standing there waiting, felt like hours. Finally she came. Remembering that the doors closed at 8:30, he decided not to stay out and talk for too long.

"I need to talk to you…"

"About?"

"Voldemort, he wants to kill you really bad. You're a big target because you're the closest to me. I've had so many dreams about you dying. I'm not going to let him hurt you because of me. I just thought I'd warn you."

"Harry, don't worry, they were only dreams."

"But you didn't hear Voldemort; you didn't see his threatening face. He is disgusted that you are always there to save me."

"And I always will be there for you, as long as you need me. I don't care about Voldemort."

"Nothing better happen or else I'm going to kill him. Let's go to the lake."

They walked down to the lake, and stayed there for a long time. Harry stayed their and thought about Sirus and everything that happened to him. Hermione, on the other hand, was exhausted. She soon fell asleep. Harry laid down next to her and watched her sleep. He brushed back her hair, wishing he could tell her the truth.

"Hermione, wake up" he said shaking her gently.

"Hm?"

"We have to go inside."

"Oh"

They walked over to the doors of Hogwarts. They bushed on the doors, locked. Hermione tried a spell, still nothing.

"I'll go and check the other doors. Stay here so I know you're safe." Harry walked over to all the other doors. Those were locked too.

He decided to go back to Hermione and wake up Hagrid. He was hoping he knew what to do. When he got there he didn't see Hermione. His gut told him to look down. Knowing this was going to be bad, he looked down. There Hermione was, covered in blood, unconscious.

"Hermione, Hermione." He shook her getting blood all over his hands. "Hermione you can't die, I love you. You just can't."

"Oh…So you love that bitch, do you? I knew there was some sort of connection between you and Granger. Well guess what, its over. She'll be dead and there's nothing you can do about it. Soon you will be too." Bellatrix said to Harry.

"What the hell did you do to her? Harry took out his wand and walked up to her, ready to fire.

"You killed Sirus; I'm not letting you kill her to. Tell me god damn it." Harry now held his wand right up to his face. "So you think your going to get away with not telling me?"

"Bye, Bye little Potter baby"

_Pop _She apparted away from his clutches. _(A/N- This can happen, they're outside)_ He ran back over to Hermione, making sure not to leave her alone.

"Hermione, HERMIONE, I need you. You can't just die on me like this, you just can't."

Harry decided to bring Hermione to Hagrid's, since they couldn't go inside Hogwarts. He picked her up and walked across the field with her in his arms. He was hoping Hagrid could do something.

"Hagrid, HAGRID," he screamed while banging on his door. Hagrid came to the door, in his pajamas, looking like he had been sleeping for hours.

"What happened?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know I found her like this. She's not dead, I can just tell."

"Well, we better go get Professor Dumbledore. We can go and get Dumbledore, you come with me."

"But I'm not going to leave Hermione alone."

Sigh "If you have to stay here." Hagrid said exiting the hut.

"Hermione, I know you can hear me, and everything I said before. I just wanted to let you know it's all true, I think I've fallen in love with you. That's why you're such a target, because I love you." Harry said holding Hermione's hand, letting her know he was there.

A few minutes later Dumbledore came bursting through the door. He quickly surveyed Hermione and then turned to Harry. He looked from Harry to Hermione and back again speechless. Harry quickly picked up Hermione, not wanting a big confrontation with Dumbledore. He carried her up to the hospital wing, before anyone could question him. When they made it there, Dumbledore sent Harry to bed, even though he wanted to stay with Hermione.

A/N- A little shorter than the last few but very eventful. I like the way this story is coming. Not really a cliffy, I didn't want to have one this chapter, I wasn't going to be mean, lol. Please review.

Kelly


	10. A Dream or Reality

Chapter 10

A Dream or Reality

A/N- Before I start I want to say thanks for all the reviews. I also want to clear up some confusion that might come from this chapter. What happened in last chapter was real, NOT a dream.

"Harry, you have to go to class," Dumbledore said waking Harry up. Harry slowly got up, dreading going to class without Hermione. On his way he met Eliza walking through the hallways to her first class.

"Did you hear what happened?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, theirs talk all over school."

"It was pretty bad."

"Did you ever decide whether or not to tell her?"

"Hold on." He said pulling her into an empty classroom.

"So, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. It was after she got hit though." He answered.

"Could she hear you?"

"Yeah, she was alive and alert. I could just tell.

"There's only one bad thing, Voldemort knows. One of the death eaters heard me telling her."

"That's not good."

"They're not going to let her; I'm going to make sure of it!"

**A few days later** (in the hospital wing)

Ginny and Eliza sat on the bed next to Hermione's wishing she would wake up. Harry had to go and tell everyone he canceled the DA meeting, or else he would have been there with her. Hermione slowly started moving. She then opened her eyes, slightly. She was very weak; you could tell just by the way she looked. You could still see some of the large incisions that had been made into her that night.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Thank god nothing bad happened." Eliza said happily.

"You guys, I had the craziest dream" Hermione said.

"Hermione, it wasn't a dream, you've been knocked out for days" replied Ginny, trying to clear things up.

"No, I remember the attack. This was about Harry." Hearing this Eliza quickly pulled her full attention over to Hermione. Ginny looked over at Eliza, not trusting her. Hermione noticed this and gave her one of her 'don't worry looks'.

"He said that he loved me and that he wasn't going to let anything happen to me. It was really freaky. You can't even imagine how real it felt. Then a stupid death eater had to come and interrupted the whole thing."

Eliza felt a sudden urge to leave after hearing Hermione say she thought it was a dream. She needed to go talk to Harry, now before he went and made a total and complete fool of himself.

"I'll be right back you guys. I'm really glad you're awake Hermione," Eliza said walking out the door to go find Harry. She ran all over Hogwarts but still couldn't find him.

"Hey Kristi, have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah, he just went down to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. Is she awake?"

"Yeah, I have to go." Eliza said running back to the hospital wing.

**Back At the Hospital Wing**

Harry walked into the hospital wing. Ginny and Hermione just sat there, talking about the events.

"Hey honey, glad to see you're awake." Harry said to Hermione, walking over to her about ready to give her a kiss. He acknowledged the weird expressions on both Hermione's and Ginny's faces and got very confused.

"Please tell me that you still remember when I told you that I —"

"HARRY" Eliza screamed running into the hospital wing. "Can I talk to you outside" she said gasping for breath.

"Eliza, this isn't really the time. I have to tell Hermione that I-"

Eliza stepped on his foot getting him to shut up. "Okay, fine if you have to" Harry said. They both stepped outside the hospital wing to talk in private.

"She thought it was a dream!"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"When you told her you loved her, she thought it was a dream," Eliza told him.

'A dream, maybe she does like him then' Eliza thought.

"So I just made a total fool out of myself?"

"Um…kinda… Now the real question is are you going to tell her again?"

"Yeah, I have to; I'm in love with her. I just have to come up with the perfect plan. I just wish she knew what I thought."

"Everything will be alright I swear.

While Harry and Eliza were conversing, Ginny and Hermione sat there very confused.

"Do you think it was real?"

"No, it's just a dream, he doesn't care about me."

"But he called you honey. And maybe he was going to say that he told you that he loved you. It all adds up Hermione. You have to admit it"

"No, it doesn't. These things can all just be coincidences, we don't know anything."

"But he says he has a crush on his best friend, you're his best friend."

"For all we know he could have been talking about Eliza. I'm not his only best friend, you know. I just wish he knew that I have fallen in lo—"

She was interrupted by the opening of the door. Harry and Eliza walked back in.

"Now what were you saying before?" Ginny asked, suspicious.

Harry blushed and tried to come up with something to say. "Oh yeah, I said that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you" He said. Once again the hospital wing door opened.

"Glad to see you're awake," Ron said. "Harry, mate, can I talk to you outside?" Harry and Ron both walked outside of the hospital wing.

"What happened?"

"Seriously, I don't really know much. I found her like that."

"No, I meant what happened to you? You've changed so much."

"What"

"First you've been treating Hermione like she's queen…"

"Well she is my friend; I'm supposed to care about her." Harry snapped back.

"Whatever you say" Ron muttered under his breath. "And you've been treating Ginny like dirt. She told me everything. I don't know how you could ever treat a girl like that." Harry wanted to smack him right then and there.

Inside the room Hermione knew that Harry and Ron outside, alone was not a good idea. She could tell Harry was getting mad.

"Uh, guys, am I allowed to walk?"

"Yeah, I guess" Ginny said.

Hermione got up and slowly walked towards the door. She knew she had to get her friends back to being friends, or at least make sure they don't beat each other to a bloody pulp. Hermione made it to the door and overheard some of their conversation.

"Shut up Harry, we all know you fancy Hermione. That's why this whole fight started, you and Hermione."

"RON"

"All Harry Potter can think of is himself, selfish."

"Hermione is in there hurt and all you can do is fight."

Hermione grabbed onto the door handle and opened it. Each of them quickly quieted down.

"What are you guys fighting over now?" she asked.

"Uh…Ginny" Harry said quickly, not wanting her to know they were talking about her.

"What's there to fight about Ginny?" Hermione asked even though she knew this wasn't the same conversation she had walked in on.

"You see Ginny kissed me the other day," Harry said.

"And Harry threw her away like a pile of rubbish." Ron said thinking he knew it all.

"Yes, she told me about that. She said that she was a little bit upset but that she accepted the fact you didn't like her in that way. Ron you are making a big deal out of nothing. Harry can you please go back inside, I want to talk to Ron alone." Harry followed his friend's wishes and went back into the room.

"Bloody hell, I'm glad you got rid of that bastard, he wouldn't shut up."

_Slap_

"I want to know what the hell is going on with you." Hermione asked.

"Nothing, it's him that is acting so stupid. He's changing into Malfoy."

Hermione lifted up her hand to smack Ron across the face again but lowered it when he flinched,

"Harry is not changing!"

"Well he's definitely acting selfish"

"Yeah, right. I have never seen Harry selfish in my life. Since you're acting so stupid, I don't want you talking to him again, unless I'm there." Hermione slowly walked back to the hospital wing. When Harry saw her walking in he ran over to help her. He wished he could have just picked her up and carried her over to the bed but he didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"Well, I better get going. Dulude said he has to speak with me. I probably am getting in detention for calling him Richard _(A/N- that's Professor Dulude's first name.) _" Eliza said.

"Yeah, I better get going too," Ginny said leaving Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, why don't you come sit over here" Hermione said patting on the bed. He walked over and sat on the foot of her bed.

"So, Hermione, do you remember anything that happened that night?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, most of it, until I blacked out. Then I could only hear voices, I couldn't see anything."

"What spell did she use on you?"

"She didn't. She used the old muggle ways, she stabbed me."

"Are you serious? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Harry I'm fine don't worry. Did you get hurt?"

"No, not really. I tried to hurt her but she apparted to quickly.

Dumbledore then walked into the room, staring at the two of them. Harry got up ready to leave so Dumbledore could give one of his famous speeches to Hermione.

"No, Harry, you can stay, this involves you to. Dumbledore said. "But first I want to know what happened that night."

Harry and Hermione explained everything that happened that night in great detail, except for the dream part. After, of course Dumbledore was ready for his speech.

"Well, I'm going to give you two a word of advice, watch your back a lot this year, I know this isn't the last attack." Dumbledore said. "Oh yes, and I also have some news for you Hermione"

"What?"

"I found out whose pensive that was."

_A/N- Cliffy, lol. Well I don't have much to say about this chapter. Sorry about leading you guys on with Harry's confession, but it's too early for anything to happen. But trust me something will (wink). Well please review._

_Kelly_


	11. A Trial for The End

_Sorry about the late update. It is spring vacation and all for us but I've been kind of busy. Anyways a special thanks to Eliza for the idea of whose pensive it was. Thanks for all the reviews._

_Disclaimer: As you guys should know already, I don't own anything_.

Chapter 11

Trial for the end

"Who's?" they both said inusion.

"Yours," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's yours Harry, that's why you can't remember anything, it's in the pensive."

"But why don't I have the pensive."

"I think… I… I don't really know. It could actually be with Voldemort for all we know."

"How could Harry have made a pensive when he was so young?" Hermione asked, confused.

"That I don't know either, but maybe someone could have made it for him right after it happened."

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco said coming into the hospital wing. "Professor Snape wants to talk to you about something very important."

"I will inform you about this more later. Hermione, you are allowed to leave the hospital wing as soon as you are ready. Also, remember what I told you before this all happened?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Make sure you do whatever it takes to ease them down. I can't stop them but maybe you can." Dumbledore said exiting the hospital wing to see Snape.

"The mudblood's awake, wish you would have died." Malfoy said with his evil grin on his face.

"Take that back!" Harry said.

"Oh look its Potty. What happened to the perfect couple, Potty and Weaselbee?"

"Screw you, Malfoy."

Malfoy then found the perfect way to get Harry mad, Hermione. He noticed that Harry always seemed to get a little jealous when ever someone got to close to her. He walked over, grabbed her hand and kissed it. _(A/N- Yeah, he's a little OOC, but we all know Draco will do a lot to get Harry mad)_ He kept holding onto her hand, while Hermione struggled to get away from him.

"Let go of her Malfoy," said Harry getting really angry.

"Oh, getting a little jealous there, Potty. Maybe I should r-"

Harry lifted up his hand and punched Malfoy right in the face.

"Ouch, son of a bitch, Potter. What the hell is wrong with you guys and punching? Ever heard of anger management?" Malfoy said running out of the room holding his nose, getting blood all over his hands. Harry and Hermione sat there laughing hysterically.

"Come on; let's get out of this place." Harry said

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Oh yeah. I wonder what else he has to talk to us about. I'm sure he'll be able to find us though. I need to get some sleep; I've been staying up late waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to be the first one to see you when you woke up, but I guess I wasn't."

Hermione blushed, knowing that someday he would be the one for her, hopefully. They left the hospital wing together. Harry still helped her walk to the common room, letting her lean on him every step of the way.

"Just sleep her in the common room. I'll be here if you need me. I want to make sure you're alright and don't have anymore of those stupid dreams." Hermione said.

"You're not going to go to sleep?"

"No, I've been sleeping for days now."

Harry got up and laid on the couch. When he fell fast asleep Hermione went and sat next to him, holding his hand like he did that night to her.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." She said stroking his hair. She kissed him on the forehead, laid back and soon fell asleep.

Hermione woke up to the bright sun, before Harry. She quickly noticed they were both late to class. Hermione couldn't move. Harry moved during the night so that he was lying on top of her. Having no idea how to wake him, she decided to tickle him.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning."

"How was your sleep?"

"Best I've had in weeks."

"Because I'm here right," she said jokingly. "Come on, were late for class."

They both ran upstairs and got dressed. Like normal, Harry was ready before Hermione. He patiently waited for her to come back downstairs.

When she finally came down, they walked down the stairs near the Great Hall to go outside to Hagrid's. Before they even made it that far they noticed Hagrid standing in front of the Great Hall, looking around.

"'arry, 'ermione, there you two 're"

"What are you doing inside?" Hermione asked before Harry could even open his mouth.

"There 'ere ter investigate what happened the other day."

"Why'd they wait three days to investigate, I'm sure the evidence is all gone."

Halfway through the class a reporter came in and interrupted the class.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, we need a statement from you," said the reporter. Harry and Hermione got up from their assignment and walked outside, to the scene of the crime.

"First, Mr. Potter, tell us your side of the events." Harry told the reporter ever single detail of the crime, leaving out his confession. After, Hermione did the same, leaving out her 'dream'. When they were done talking to the reporter, they went back to the Great Hall and noticed it was lunch time already.

"Nice to see your up, Harry" Ron said when they walked into the Great Hall. Hermione gave him a strong glare.

"What's your problem Hermione?" he asked.

"What's yours?" she said getting very angry.

"I noticed Harry already got you in the sack. How was he last night Hermione?"

"Ron, nothing happened, that was Dumbledore's idea." She said.

"SIT DOWN" screamed Professor Dulude from the teacher's table. Harry turned around giving Ron the meanest glare. Hermione, on the other hand walked closer to Ron's table where he was filling his face.

"hat's p ermione?" he said with his mouth full of food, not taking his eyes off his plate. Hermione got up to leave his table. She grabbed Ron's cup of pumpkin juice. Slowly, she brought it to his head. First, she let a drop fall out so that he would look up. When he did she poured the whole cup over his head getting everything wet and sticky.

"Have fun eating Ron," she said sarcastically.

"Go Hermione!" Harry said giving her a pat on the back.

The day went by with a blink of an eye. By the end of the day Hermione was exhausted from her first day back, mostly because of her loss of blood three days ago. Harry and Hermione went up to the common room so that she could sleep.

"It's my turn to watch you sleep," Harry said.

Hermione went over to the couch and laid down.

"Harry, you don't have to stay, go outside, do something."

"But I want to," Harry walked over to the chair near the hot fireplace. Soon, Hermione fell asleep.

She woke up at about 7 o'clock. She looked over at Harry, he was fast asleep. Hermione took out a book and decided to read since she was now fully rested. All of a sudden the portrait swung open and Ginny walked in.

"Ginny, I have to do it…"

"What?"

"I have to do it…"

"Hermione, what do you have to do?"

"Go out with Ron."

_A/N- Bet ya didn't see that coming, lol. Please Review.  
Kelly_


	12. This can't be happening

Chapter 12

This can't be happening…

"What?" Ginny said, thinking she misinterpreted Hermione. "But what about you and Harry?"

Harry laid on the chair, awake, but pretending to be asleep. He over heard the whole conversation.

"Ginny, lets going into our dormitory, I don't want Harry over hearing this conversation." Hermione said, not actually knowing Harry was awake.

As soon as Hermione shut the door Ginny said, "Now why do you have to go out with my brother?"

"It's the only way to get those two to stop fighting. Ron is assuming Harry likes me, that's why there fighting. Plus, you can talk to Harry and go out with him while I go out with Ron."

"What if this ruins your chances with Harry?"

"I don't care if I'm happy, as long as he's happy. And just face it; we all know he doesn't like me. I better go back down to the common room, incase he's looking for me."

Hermione opened the door and ran downstairs to find that the common room was empty She went out the portrait and ran up and down the hall, nothing. She wasn't sure where Harry had gone or why. She especially didn't want anything bad to happen.

Hermione decided to go back in the common room and check to see if he had come down from the boy's dormitory, even though she had no idea what he would be doing there. When Hermione got there she noticed a folded up piece of parchment. She remembered this piece of parchment from somewhere.

"Why didn't I think of that before," She said remembering this was the marauder's map. "I somely swear I am up to no good." The map revealed it self, showing all its contents. Hermione quickly opened it up, wanting to find Harry. She scanned the map of Hogwarts, looking everywhere. She finally found his name, outside, pacing the ground. She quickly recited the words "Mischief managed" and went on her way to find him.

She went outside, wondering what he could be doing outside. The air was crisp, chilly, mainly because it was now the beginning of October. Hermione noticed a young man sitting by the end of the lake, deep in thought. Slowly and quietly, she walked over to him not wanting to scare him. When she got there, she sat right next to him. Her eyes met his loving green eyes, and she could tell something wasn't right.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." He said, anger in his voice.

"Come on Harry, you can talk to me about anything."

"You wouldn't understand, just leave me alone!"

Hermione could tell by the tone of his voice that Harry just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to leave him, but afraid of what might happen if she didn't, she obeyed his wishes.

"I'll be in the common room if you need me." Hermione walked back to the common room. She sat there for hours waiting for Harry, but he didn't show up. Finally, she dozed off from being awake for so long. No sooner she fell asleep, Harry walked through the portrait. Harry climbed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, where he hadn't slept for weeks. He soon fell asleep, after a lot of thinking.

Harry woke up very early, to all the noise in the common room. He noticed Ron sitting on his four poster and walked over to him.

"So I guess the bastard's got his way…"

"What are you talking about," Ron asked very confused.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Harry said angrily. After getting dressed, he walked out of the dormitory and into the common room. Without even waiting for Hermione, he walked straight through the common room, out the portrait. He didn't stop for breakfast either. Harry trudged outside, just wanting to be alone. He knew at breakfast Hermione would be bugging to talk to him, and he really didn't want to. He just wanted to forget Hermione and Ron, looking at them even made himself sick. Harry didn't say anything to Hermione and Ron for the rest of the day, he needed to be alone.

At lunch, Harry sat by himself at the end of Gryffindor table. Hermione did come over and try to talk to him, but he still wouldn't talk. Hermione just sat there with him throughout most of lunch, trying to get him to talk, but they ended up sitting there the whole time in silence.

Defense Against the Dark Arts also was another long and boring class. The partner assignment soon became individual work for each of the trio. Each of them just sat in silence the whole class. This was nothing new for Ron, but he was definitely curious as to why both Harry and Hermione were working alone. He quickly wrote a note to Hermione, asking her what was going on with her and Harry. She quickly wrote back:  
_Harry just got mad at me all of a sudden. I went to talk to Ginny about something important and went to go back and talk to him but he was gone. Seriously, I have no idea what I did._

Hermione wondered why Ron was being so sincere suddenly. It seemed very weird to have her and Ron 'talking' and him not yelling at her. She threw the note back over to Ron. After reading it he quickly grabbed his quill and wrote:  
_He seems like he jealous of me for something. He told me this morning that I finally got my way, whatever that meant. I have no idea what he was talking about.  
_After reading that, she knew exactly what Harry was mad about. She wished she was wrong but she knew she wasn't, Harry heard her and Ginny talking.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore wants see you," Professor Dulude said walking around the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, glad to see you both feeling better. Well, as you know it is the beginning of October. For the past to years we have not had a dance, because of certain evens. This year we are planning on having a few dances, the first one for Halloween. I was hoping you to would volunteer to coordinate this dance."

Harry and Hermione slowly shoo their heads, with no true reasons for objection.

Oh yes, I almost for got. You two will have to attend the dance together and perform on stage, as you to be found as cutest couple."

Harry and Hermione gulped, this was going to be fun.

_A/n- ok interesting chapter. I know it has gotten very short, but it's because I wanted to end their. I am very sorry about that. Please Review_

_Kelly_


	13. The Reason of Ron

Chapter 13

The Reason of Ron

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Hermione said. It had been weeks since either of them talked. Somehow they managed not to speak together, even though they had all five classes together.

"Harry, we need to start working on the dance preparations."

"Alright fine." He said with an attitude.

"Let's meet in the Great Hall in our free period, I mean if that's alright for you."

"Fine," he said leaving her alone very quickly.

"Oh, hey Ron," Hermione said turning around and noticing him.

"I take it he's still and at both of us."

"Yeah, but I finally figured out why."

"Why then"

"Ron, does Harry like me?"

"Um…nn…no," Ron stuttered. "Why would you think that?"

"It just all adds up. You see the day we started fighting I told Ginny that I was going to go o…ou…out with you"

"What?"

"You see, I thought it was the only way to get you and Harry to stop fighting because you would forget about me, and that's what you guys were fighting with each other over anyway. When I was talking to Ginny though, he overheard me and became jealous of you, but that's just my theory."

"That would make since if he liked you," Ron lied again,

"I thought if anything he would have told you."

"No, not after I told him I liked you."

"I have another question, why are you acting so different now. I mean you were acting like an ass before.'

"I dunno, it's weird. The things that happened weren't me. It was like someone else was in my body, doing things and I couldn't stop them."

"Like Ginny"

"No, much different than Ginny. She said she had blackouts right? I could see everything that was happening; I just had o watch while someone else was ruining my life. I mean seriously, who'd get that mad over something stupid as dating, I'm a better friend than that."

"Well over the past few months, I wasn't sure, I forgot who you were."

"I'm here to stay. Only if Harry knew that none of that was me."

"Well, I half to go talk to him anyways, later. We better get off to class… See you later. Hermione said getting up to leave.

"Hey Hermione, can you do me a favor?" Hermione turned around and looked at him. "Don't throw pumpkin juice at me again." A smile flew across Hermione's face, Ron was back! Now all she had to do was convince Harry he was.

Hours had passed and Hermione had no idea what to talk about with Harry. The time arrived for both of them to meet in the great hall and plan for the dance. Hermione knew this was not going to go smoothly, even though she was really wishing it would.

She arrived there just before Harry did; she always seemed to be a little bit early. Hermione started pacing back and forth, worried he wouldn't show up. Finally, he did.

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"We have to figure out what we want this place to look like and sound like. First decorations." Hermione said with a quill in hand.

"We should have a lot of pumpkins, hay, scarecrows, and monsters."

Hermione scribbled down every word that came out of Harry's mouth, adding a few suggestions of her own. Their next subject was music, which was going to be played using magic, not the old muggle ways. It was dead quite in the Great Hall, and Hermione wanted to strike up a conversation.

"How's all those dreams coming, have they gone away yet?" Hermione said flipping threw the pages of cds.

"No, not like you care."

"Harry, you know I do care, has anything happened…"

"Just **shut up**. You know what, here's something better, stay the hell out of my life!" Harry exited the Great Hall, leaving Hermione alone.

"So far, no good." She said to herself.

After hours and hours, Hermione decided to head in for the night. She got absolutely nothing accomplished, Harry still hated her and the threat of Voldemort was beginning to scare her. On top of that all her and Harry had somehow became cutest couple and had to perform in front of the whole school. Hermione knew this wasn't going to happen, especially when they weren't even talking.

The next day she decided to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore. She knew that somehow they could get the dance all together, but the cutest couple thing, that wasn't going to happen.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have a problem about the dance."

"What?"

"The performance is not going to happen."

"And why not."

"Because Harry and I are fighting."

"Indeed, I have known from the look upon your face. That is why I arranged this performance, to help the two best friends back talking. But if you have to back out on this, I guess you must.

The dance came and went, nothing knew became of this. Since Harry and Hermione didn't have to do the dance, they didn't speak again. When the dance came, each of the trio went alone, because Ron and Hermione didn't want Harry to think they were dating. They each just hung around, talking to someone besides each other. Both Harry and Hermione were very shocked that they actually pulled this dance off.

_A/n- Finally… To chapters up in the same day. About the next update, I'm not sure when that's going to be. My campground opens next weekend so I am going to be up there all weekend, so my updates will not be on weekends. I will try to update during the week._

_Kelly_


	14. Questions, Truth and Lies

_I'm getting a lot of bull for all this Ron and Hermione stuff. I really hated them as a couple, but this story is not going to be like that. It is going to be a Harry and Hermione fanfic; I'm staying true to that. Anyways thanks for all those reviews, they really help._

Chapter 14

Questions, Truth and Lies

Weeks flew by, with neither Harry nor Hermione talking. Ron still talked to Hermione slightly, but when they did, it was basically about Harry. Everyday that went by was hell for each of the trio. Hermione still tried to get each of them talking, but Harry always shut her down. She couldn't believe her luck, the person she truly loved hated her, and the person that used to like her is talking.

Harry also hated not being able to talk to Hermione. He hated being cut off of the trio. Seeing Hermione and Ron did not help, not at all, it made him feel sick. This made Harry really start to hate himself. He had to admit it though, he was definitely jealous of Ron. After all Ron was spending time with his girl.

He felt so bad that he wanted to run off, but he knew he just couldn't. Harry decided he had something to live for, Hermione. He knew that somehow, someway, they would be together. To Harry this was just a big test, to prove how strong their friendship was. Every time Hermione tried to talk to him though; he just turned her down and left her alone. He didn't want to but his jealous side always seemed to get a whole of him. He decided that telling now might be a good way to save their friendship, hopefully. After pacing around the common room, he got up the guts and decided to go and talk to her. He knew this was somehow going to help them, he did love her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," Harry said, in the middle of lunch. Hermione was shocked that he actually came over to her, never mind talked!

"What's up?"

"Hermione I think…" Just as Harry was about to talk, Ron showed up.

"Come on Harry, you know you can tell me anything." Hermione said, not even acknowledging Ron.

"I think you're a selfish witch who needs to stop sticking her nose into other people's business."

When Ron heard this, he immediately stood up. He wasn't going to let anyone treat Hermione like this, even if it was his best friend. Hermione saw this and knew exactly what Ron was going to do. She quickly slammed on his foot, warning him not to do anything. Ron slowly backed down, even though he didn't want to.

Harry soon turned away and walked back over to his friends. He was really upset now; he couldn't believe what he just did.

'Why am I being so mean to the person I truly care about. I hate this, I hate my life.' He thought.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked, as soon as Harry exited the table.

"He's jealous" said Hermione. "Either that or something's really bothering him."

"You think he's jealous?"

"You just saw him, the way he looks at you. Are you sure he doesn't like me?"

"I don't think so," Ron said again, lying.

"Well he's definitely acting jealous."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder why." he said. "Umm… Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything Ron"

"Do you like Harry?"

Hermione's face went ghost- white. This was the moment of truth for her, did she like Harry. She knew she did, she finally admitted it to herself weeks ago, but to admit it to the world, she didn't really want to. She really didn't want everyone to know, but Ron was her friend. But still, she knew nothing was ever going to happen between her and Harry and it would just be embarrassing for someone, besides Ginny, knowing about her true feelings.

'I can't lie to him, but how can I say yes, in not so many words."

"Umm…" she said definitely in a loss for words.

"I'll just go ahead and answer my own question. I can tell by the look on your face, you do."

""Yes, Ron" She said really fast. I admit it; I really, really like Harry. Please don't tell anyone."

""Don't worry, he likes you to," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What?" Hermione said, she didn't clearly hear him.

"I won't tell anyone."

_A/N- Sorry about the really short chapter, at least you got something. Sorry about it being late to. Well, next chapter's going to be longer. I'm going to get started on it write now, hopefully it will be up tonight or tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Like I said before, don't worry about any Harry/Hermione stuff, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Please Review_

_Kelly_


	15. The Past is Back

_Much Longer Chapter…thanks for all the reviews. Oh yeah. A lot of this chapter is going to be Hermione POV, sorry to anyone who doesn't like that. Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to Eliza for some help on the ending of this chapter._

Chapter 15

The Past is Back

Than night Hermione had the strangest dreams. Hours past and she kept having the same dream, over and over again. They weren't that strange until the end

_**Dream**_

_All three of them were their, Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was a lot like old times, you could tell they weren't mad at each other. Each of them looked very weak, like they could hardly walk. Hermione's face was full of scratches, but no blood was coming out. The place they were at was very dark; you hardly could see what was in front of you. Each of them had a scared expression on their face, even though it seemed like whatever action happened was over._

"_Hermione, are you sure you're alright." Harry asked looking very worried at her._

"_Yeah of course," she said still with a slight bit of fear in her voice. "I'm going to run up ahead, we need to find a way home." Hermione slowly limped along, leaving the two young men alone, giving them a chance to converse._

"_Harry you should really go and talk to her."_

"_Yeah, sure but…"_

"_This is your one and only chance to make it. Go and talk to her, mate."_

_Harry ran up in front to make it up to Hermione, who wasn't that far ahead of them. It still was very dark, and it seemed like they were walking back into the forest_

"_Are you sure you're alright Harry?"_

"_Yeah, just a few cuts and scrapes. You're the real one we should be worried about."_

"_I'm fine."_

_Silence then struck them, as they kept walking more and more into the forest._

"_Oh look their goes Sirus," said Hermione pointing to a black dog that roamed the forest._

"_Hermione I need to…"_

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped. She was being awakened by Ginny.

"Sirus?" she said with a very confused look on her face, like what the-.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Nothing, Nothing" Hermione said her voice getting lower and lower.

"You were starting to scare me. You moved so much I'm surprised you didn't fall off your bed. You were sweating a real lot to. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember," Hermione said, lying. She knew her dream was a little freaky and she had no idea where it came from. She wanted to figure out if this dream meant something, but she didn't want to tell Ginny. It was definitely too confusing. "I'm going to go back to sleep."

Ginny turned away and went back to her bed to fall asleep. She knew that whatever happened to Hermione had to be something serious or really weird if she didn't tell her.

After lots of tossing and turning, Hermione finally fell asleep. Still she kept having the same dream. The more she saw it, the more she wondered about it. Why did she keep thinking this? Did it mean anything? She knew it had to have meant something, or else why would she have it in the first place. Finally, she just decided to get up because she was getting sick of thinking about it, she had to figure something out.

After a lot of thinking, she decided to ask Ron for his divination book, even though she knew nothing about divination. The dream would not get out of her mind; she had to figure out if it meant anything. She knew Ron was going to need an explanation for it though. Of course knowing her friends like the back of her hand, she was right.

"Why do you want my divination book? You quit divination remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, I had a weird dream." Hermione told Ron the whole dream, leaving out no details. Ron of course became a concerned.

"Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"Ron, it was freaky, not scary."

"Have you had any of these 'dreams' before?"

"Yeah, once. I told Dumbledore about it. He said it could have been a vision, even though I was told I'm not good at divination. But it can't be, because Sirus isn't alive, so I have to find out what it means." _(Don't want to get anyone's hopes up, Sirus isn't coming back)_

"Okay, I'll give you my book later; I don't have it with me right now."

"O shoot," Hermione said recognizing the time. "I have to go, see you next class." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron alone.

Harry sat from the other side of the table, just staring at them. He was lost in his own mind, wishing he was with them, with Hermione.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said, being pulled from his dream-like state. "I've got to go." Harry got up from the table and walked through the Great Hall, wanting to catch up to Hermione. He was walking as fast as he could, without trying to cause a big commotion. He needed to talk to her; he needed to set things straight. He made it out to the entrance hall and looked up and down; Hermione was no where in sight.

"Hey, mate." Ron said after finally catching up with Harry.

"What are you following me?"

"Uh…If that's what you want to call it. Look, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why are you acting so jealous?"

"I am not jealous."

"Yeah you are. You need to cool it before Hermione finds out you like her, you should just tell her."

"Why? It's not like you to aren't dating."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is going on between me and Hermione. You would no that if you would at least talk to her."

"Thanks for the news" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, stop being such a prick, you know that it is going to be you and Hermione and it always will be. You need to just go and talk to her. Let's just say that for once I'm right, and your wrong, especially to be ignoring her like this."

"Anyways, where is she?"

"I don't know, she just said that she had to go and she'd see us next class."

"How can you not know where she is, anything could happen in a matter of five minutes." Harry said, his voice slowly rising.

"Harry just calm down, don't worry. I'm sure nothings happened to her. And even if something did Hermione's strong, she can take care of herself. "

"I don't care, we have to find her. You didn't see her when the death eaters attacked her. Let's split up and find her. You can search the bottom floors and ill search the top."

"Yeah sure, said Ron, with no enthusiasm in his voice. He knew Harry was making a big deal out of this and that she was probably wherever she always is. But he didn't want to Harry to get even madder at them, so he just decided to go.

Harry climbed up the starts and starting wandering around, trying to find her. Ron started his search on the floor, looking in every question. Even though he saw absolutely no point in this, he just did it for Harry, to prove that nothing was wrong. After he finished his floors, he decided to go back down to the Great Hall to wait for Harry. When he got there he heard someone coming out of Dumbledore's office. He knew it had to be her, who else would it be? When he went over to her, and noticed she was crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

"My…pp…parents….they were….were attacked by….dd…death eaters!" Ron hugged her, trying to show her there was nothing to worry about, as he was put in this same position last year, just with his dad.

"I thought you said nothing…you liar." Harry said, emerging from the stairs, seeing Ron and Hermione hugging.

"Wait, Harry no." said Ron calling after him. "Don't worry, Hermione, everything's going to be okay." Ron said, patting her on the back.

Everyday for the rest of the week went by in total and complete silence. Hermione was very scared that her parents were going to die, that she cried herself to sleep thinking it was all her fault. Harry lay awake in his bed each night that Hermione was crying, just thinking about her. He wished that he could talk to her, console her. Its not like he didn't try to, he did, plenty of times. Its just that as soon as he went up to her, the ugly image of Ron and Hermione hugging would flash in his head, and he had to leave before he had said something horribly stupid that he knew he would regret. Along with being there for Hermione, Ron also tried talking to Harry, but nothing would ever become of it. Harry soon started avoiding Ron, because he knew that he was being stupid, but his jealous side always came over him.

Within a week before Christmas break, Hermione left school to go visit her parents. Dumbledore excused her for the week while she went and visited her parents. Hermione's parents were getting better, or at least they weren't dead, anyway. They were in a very unstable condition, though. They each had very little reaction to the world around them. Hermione found it very hard to see them in this sort of condition, but she was happy they were still alive.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry walked around the school like a loner. Even though he still had all of his other friends, he didn't feel the same, he always felt like he was alone. He mostly avoided Ron the whole time she was gone, just not wanting to have a confrontation with his 'worst enemy'. Ron also avoided Harry. He knew exactly when to quit. It seemed like he was getting absolutely no where with getting each other talking, he was definitely ready to give up, and he knew nothing was going to change.

**At St. Mungo's**

Hermione had been there for most of the week. The nurses began knowing her by name, since she pretty much lived there. The only time she wasn't there was when she was sleeping, at Sirius's old house. Everyday was the same route for her, straight up to the fourth floor and back down. Today instead she decided to take the stairs, instead of waiting for the elevator. After climbing about 100 stairs, she found the floor she had to get off on. She walked down the hall to the floor that lead her to her parents' hospital wing, which was like a half a mile away. A young man, around 18, turned the corner from down the hall (the opposite way she was walking)). He quickly blinked twice, unsure what he just saw.

"Hermy-one-nimy"

(_Like you don't know who that is)_

Hermione turned around to see the famous quiddich star Viktor Krum, her ex, standing a few feet away from her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound happy to see him.

"I waz stuck in her because of a quiddivch accident." _(Don't mind the accent, that's not my strong point)_

"Oh…are you alright?" she said, playing off like she was interested.

"Yeah. But now I'm going to be living here for a little vile (while)."

"Why?"

"Vhy? I thought you'd be happy for me, for uz, ve can get back together now."

"I'm sorry Viktor," she quickly searched for an excuse. "I've got a boy friend."

"So whose vhe lucky man?"

"Uh….umm….I'd rather not say. See you around."

"No, I mean vill you please come with me for a day over vacation?"

"Alright fine" She said, not being able to lie her way out of this one. "But I have to ask my boyfriend."

"Alright, I'll owl you later"

"O joy, what have I gotten myself into," she muttered.

A/N- Yeah, a lot longer. I don't know what the lengths of the other chapters are going to be. Well the next two weeks are very stressful, as I have big tests coming up, also known as the mcas for people in mass. I will try to update though. Please Review

Kelly


	16. Talking

Chapter 16

Talking

(Hogwarts)

It was the last day before the holidays. Like normal, the Weasleys were going back to the burrow. Hermione was still staying to visit her parents. Harry was going to stay at Hogwarts, since no one else wanted him. During vacation, Ginny planned on going to see Hermione, to see how she was doing.

"Ron, do you know where Hermione's staying?" Ginny asked Ron at they're Christmas feast before they left.

"Grimmauld Place, as far as I know. Why?"

"Mum told me I could go visit her over vacation."

Harry, on the other side of the table went into another dream-like state. He was going to be all aloe at Hogwarts again. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be all alone, completely alone. After all these months of being alone, none of his friends are going to be there for him.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Harry got up from the table, wondering what Dumbledore wanted him for. He walked over to his office, said the password and boarded the escalator-like stairs.

"Um... You said you wanted to talk to me, Professor."

"Yeah… I wanted to talk to you about the holidays." said Dumbledore, from behind his desk.

"What about them?"

"What are your plans for them? Are you going anywhere, doing anything?"

"I was just going to stay here, I guess. I have no where else to go."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and visit Grimmauld Place, look through some of Sirus' stuff. I know you probably don't want to, but the house will be yours as soon as you turn 18. Plus, it will be somewhere for you to go."

"Um…I don't"

"I really want you to go though. It will be some place for you to go, to get away from everything."

"Alright, if I must"

Harry went up to his dormitory to pack. He was kind of happy to be leaving Hogwarts for a little while, but to go to Sirus'. That did not sound like a fun place to go to get away from everything. He thought it would make him worse, being around Sirus' old things. Before he left, Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry, so he stayed at Hogwarts while everyone else left.

**At Grimmauld Place**

_Pop_ (Floo Powder)

"Hermione, Hermione, you here?" Ginny called. Hermione ran downstairs wondering who it was; she didn't think anyone knew where she was staying, besides Ron and Dumbledore.

"Oh, Hey Gin. How's everything going?"

"Alright, how's your parents."

"Doing better. They should be out by then end of vacation, hopefully. Anyway, want to hear something crazy."

"Viktor asked me out."

"Krum? Your ex?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. So I told him I had a boyfriend."

"Ha ha ha. You really don't like him anymore do you?"

"No…"

"It's all on Harry. But do you still have to go out with Viktor?"

"Yes, as 'friends'. He pretty much forced me to. What did I miss at Hogwarts?"

Ginny sat there and filled Hermione in with the little bits of nothing that has happened since she was at left Hogwarts. Finally, she decided it was getting late and she didn't want her mom getting mad, so she left, living Hermione all alone in the big house alone, again. She decided just to go up to her room, not to sleep, just to think. It was a little early still. She heard a knock on the window and instantly turned around to see what it was. It was an owl.

'Oh, great." She said to herself as she opened the piece of parchment. It read:

Hermione,

I will pick you up on Thursday o go out. I'd rather not say where we are going, I want it to be a surprise, but don't dress up fancy.

"Like I was going to" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She continued reading:

I hope you are ready for some fun, and we can still be friends.

Viktor

_Crash (what's up with all these sound effects today?)_

Hermione threw the letter down on the bed and went to go investigate the noise.

'Maybe it was just Kreacher' she thought. When she ran downstairs, she found something different. A man was standing in the middle of the living room. In the dark, she could still recognize him.

"Harry?"

_(Dun dun dun)_

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"This is where I am staying, while I visit my parents. How did you get here, the train has been back for hours now, according to Ginny?"

"Portkey, Dumbledore wanted to talk to me."

"Oh…I hate being here. It creeps me out."

"Yeah, I know. I wish he was still alive."

Just then Harry realized the fact that they were both mad at each other. That same thought also hit Hermione. Harry decided to leave the room; he didn't want to apologize for something that stupid. Hermione decided she was going to go to bed. She wanted to talk things through, but they still had all week to do that. At least he wasn't ignoring her right?

"Hermione?" Harry said, knocking on her bedroom door and slightly opening it.

Hermione quickly threw Viktor's note in between the covers of her bed so he wouldn't see it. She remembered how much they all hated him, and she didn't want to start anymore trouble.

"Come in"

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

"We need to talk about this fight; I hate not talking to you."

"So do I. Its weird, we were supposed to be friends forever."

"And were going to be. Look, theirs no easy way to say his, but I'm sorry. I was really stupid."

"I accept your apology on one condition; you will be on speaking terms with Ron."

"Alright fine, but for you though. I was definitely jealous of Ron though."

"I knew you were."

Hermione sat there, right next to Harry, enjoying his company, glad to have him back as a friend. The letter from Viktor was haunting him. She felt guilty about it, she liked Harry and yet she still had to go out with Viktor.

"Uh, look, we have a problem." She found the note from him and gave it to Harry to read. She wanted to tell him the truth, she had to.

"Alright, what'd I miss?"

"I ran into him the other day, he said that he was moving over here and that he wanted to get back together. I lied to him and told him I had a boyfriend, but he still persuaded me to go out with him."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He said, trying to be a good friend.

They talked well into the night, just catching up on the past months that they have missed out on with each other. They each enjoyed the company of each other. They each decided to head to bed, because it was getting late and they planned on a long day.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she heard some noises coming from beside her. She quickly turned around to find that she was not alone in her bed, Harry was there. She looked at him smiling; he was finally hers, almost. Then she realized Harry left her alone the night before, after they were done talking. When Harry woke up, he was just as confused.

"Good morning," Harry said. "I don't mean to be rude, but how'd I get here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Hermione stated. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I remember having a slight one, but nothing to dramatic. I don't think I came in here though."

"What about sleep walking?"

"Maybe, come on, let's eat breakfast."

Later on, Hermione decided to go visit her parents at the hospital. Harry volunteered to go with her; he wanted to meet her parents. It was still a little awkward between the two of them, but they knew after the week, it wouldn't be. Hermione's parents were doing a lot better. They could talk and respond to most of the world around them. Soon, Hermione hoped that they would become better enough to get out of there.

When they decided to leave, Hermione decided to go see the receptionist. She wanted to know if Viktor had a phone number, she wanted to call him. She really wanted to call him and turn him down; she did not want to go out with him.

"I would like to know of a recent patient's phone number."

"Last name please," Said the witch sitting at the receptionist desk.

"Krum, Viktor."

"Sorry, there seems to be no one on file with that name."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. Could it be under a different name?"

"No, thanks anyways." Hermione said politely. She turned around and receptionist, confused.

'How could Viktor say he was a patient, when he wasn't?'

"Alright, what are you so confused about?" Harry asked when Hermione met back up with him at the hospital.

"They just told me Viktor was never a patient here. Why would he tell me that he was?"

"Well, people do lie like that. Come on, let's go do something else." Harry said trying to avoid the Viktor subject.

Shopping was next for them. Both Harry and Hermione still had loads of shopping to do. They found the nearest muggle-mall and went shopping. Luckily, Harry had already bought Hermione part of her present, what else a book. Hermione had the faintest idea on what to get Harry, but she new she would find something as he wasn't hard to buy for. They decided to go shop for their other friends first, and then each other. When they each found something for each member of the Weasley lot and a few of their friends from Hogwarts, Hermione chose to shop upstairs while Hermione stayed downstairs.

(We're following Harry)

Harry walked around the mall debating what to buy Hermione. He wanted to show her that he cared, but he didn't want to buy her too much. He still wasn't sure the perfect way to show her that he had fallen for her. He decided to first go to a flower shop, just to get some ideas.

"Potter vis that you."

"Yeah. Hi Krum." said Harry trying to sound excited.

"Are you Hermy-one-ninny's boyfriend?"

'Yes or no' Harry thought. 'If I saw yes, I might save Hermione, or hurt her.'

"No," he blurted out, not giving his mind any time to decide. He really wished Hermione was there so they could be on the same storyline.

"Any idea what kind of flowers she likes?"

Harry knew the answer to this question. The truth was, Hermione never cared for flowers, but he wasn't going to tell Viktor this. No, he was the one trying to win over Hermione's heart, not Viktor. "No, why?"

"I just wanted to vin her over from vhat loser.."

"Sure you are". Harry muttered, sarcastically, as soon as he left Viktor. "Soon that loser's going to be me."

"Guess who I just ran into." Harry said, to Hermione as they met back up.

"Who?"

"Krum"

"Oh, that lying little prat"

"You really don't like him anymore, do you?"

"No, I've moved on."

"So, who do you like now?"

'You,' she screamed inside her brain.

"Stop pressuring me," she said, jokingly. "I'm not telling you unless you tell me."

Christmas went by with a blink of an eye. Harry and Hermione spent the whole day together, like they did for most of the week. After opening presents, they went to visit her parents. Harry and Hermione both sent their presents to the Weasleys and their friends the night before. Their presents from all the children arrived shortly after they came home from the hospital. Harry was shocked to see a present arrive for him from Ron.

"See Harry, he does care about you, everyone does."

_A/n- Weirdest place I've ever left a chapter. Boy, it's been two weeks. Well, sorry 'bout that, but I've been pretty sick a lot these past few weeks. Next chapter will be really good for you guys. It's got some downfalls, but I really like it. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming._

_Kelly_


	17. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The names that are h/p are some of my friends and they basically own them. I also use the theme park Six Flags in here, don't own that either.

Wow. It's been a long time. Well, I do have an excuse but I won't waste my time. Thanks for the reviews and here's your next chapter.

Chapter 17

Date

(Dream)

_About ten death eaters stood around in a circle. Their wands were out and ready to fire at any given moment. A young woman, who seemed to be Hermione stood in the middle, trapped. You could tell by the look on her face that she was worried; she knew she couldn't take all of these people on her own. _

"_It's over Granger. No ones here to save you. You're all alone. There's no Potter here to save the day, no Weasley here to kiss you goodbye, no one. It's all over. This is the end of the line for you mudblood." said one of the death eaters. His voice sounded strong and very familiar, like Harry had just heard it the other day. "And because you thought you could trust me, now the whole world is going to crumple and it's all going to be your fault. Lord Voldemort is going to be so close to defeating Harry Potter and taking over the world just by saying your favorite two words."_

"Harry, wake up. It's just me and you, no one can hurt you," Hermione said soothingly, while shaking him gently. Harry slowly woke up and turned around staring at her.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you." He commented.

"Harry, nothing's going to happen." She said trying to calm him down. "I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I just have a bad feeling about this date."

"Harry, it's not really even a date. You can follow us around the whole time, if you want. It would probably make me feel a lot better. But, right now, you really need to go to sleep."

"Will, you please just sleep in here, for tonight. I feel a lot better when you're here with me." Hermione blushed and walked over to the chair beside the bed.

"No you can sleep here. It's not like anything will happen." He said with a laugh.

"Hey, you're awake." Said Harry as Hermione walked down the stairs, sleepily. Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"You actually know how to cook," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, way too much time with the Dursleys. If it's alright I actually wanted to look through some of Sirius's stuff today."

After breakfast, they headed to Sirius's room. Each of them picked a corner of the room. Within minutes each of them started conversing about the memories that his stuff brought to mind. Harry was also enjoying looking through the many pictures of his family. Suddenly a slight smile widened across Hermione's face.

"What's so funny? Why are you so happy?" Harry asked realizing Hermione was just staring at him, smiling.

"It's just so good to see you smiling again." She said, thinking, 'Your smile's so sexy.'

About two hours later the happiness disappeared. Hermione became bored out of her mind. She took her wand out of her pocket and made some snow with it. When Harry wasn't looking, she packed it into a snow ball and threw it at him, teasingly.

Hey, a snowball in the house? How'd that happen?"

"You're a wizard Harry," she said mimicking Hagrid. She then transformed her into a deeper sounding voice, Professor Snape. "50 points from Gryffindor for you not knowing that and 100 points awarded to Mr. Malfoy just because I like him."

"That's it I'm getting you back," Harry said playfully.

"No Harry, no," She said acting like she was afraid of him.

She got up and ran downstairs. She found the first possible unlocked door and entered. It was her room. Harry quickly walked after her. He kept walking, and Hermione, walking backwards, fell right onto the bed. She was cornered.

Harry was right on top of her. He was ready; finally, to uncover his true feelings .They weren't even inches apart from each other. Butterflies arose in Hermione's stomach, hoping what she had been dreaming was actually going to happen, right here and now. She felt her heart beat against her young womanly body. He came closer than, just about as close as he could to her face. With no time to think, he did exactly what he had wanted to do for weeks. His tender lips touched her soft, strawberry tasting ones. Before she had time to react, or kiss him back, the doorbell rang. Hermione jumped, almost kissing him back because of there closeness. (Ding dong)

"Oh my gosh, that must be Viktor." Hermione said sounding really upset. "Look, uh, Harry, I have a really bad feeling about this date. Will you please just follow us around, please Harry?"

"Yeah sure, but 'Mione, how am I suppose to get there?"

"Hermione smiled at him. She always loved being called 'Mione, but no one ever called her that. She liked being called it because it made her feel comfortable and loved. "I have a car outside, you didn't see it?"

"Okay, I'll be there. You better get going. Have fun."

"Yeah, right." She muttered as she ran down a flight of stairs to make it to the door. She opened it t find Viktor standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you ready to go?" Viktor asked her.

'How the hell did he find this place?' Hermione asked herself.

"Earth to Hermione!"

"Huh, oh, yeah."

Harry ran around upstairs, getting ready to leave but making sure not to be too early. He grabbed a piece of parchment and Hedwig and left the house. He found Hermione's car and quickly jumped in. Very quickly he spotted Viktor's muggle-like car that was not to far away. He followed them the whole way. In about an hours time they arrived at some big parking lot. Harry was still very clueless as to where Hermione was being taken. He parked a few spots away from Viktor so he could hear the conversation, incase he threatened her.

"Viktor, where are we?"

"Six flags."

"A muggle amusement park?"

"No, Six flags is owned by a branch of witches and wizards. This park was just built especially for magic folk."

They all slowly walked up to the entrance. Harry, on the other hand, pulled back, becoming extra cautious about being caught. Harry then noticed two wizards apparate into the parking lot. Each of them had there face covered with a hood, wearing all black. One of them was rubbing his arm. Harry thought that maybe was the dark mark was conjured Two more of them just appeared. Harry turned back and grabbed Hedwig, and a piece of parchment. He quickly scribbled a note and sent the snowy owl off on his journey.

"What's wrong, mate, you sounded really serious," Ron asked.

"They're going to try and attack Hermione, we have to go." Harry said as he quickly started running to the entrance.

"Wait, Who? What?"

"Death eaters, there everywhere, they're going to try and kill her." Harry said panting from the running.

"But how do you know?"

"Trust me I know, come on, and before were to late."

They both walked into the park after buying tickers and searched for Hermione. Finally they found Hermione and Viktor standing in a street.

"This is it, this is the spot, and I know it."

"We have to wait. Maybe we should split up so we can attack more that way."

"Alright, I'll go over there since Viktor hardly knows me."

As soon as Ron walked over to the other side, he noticed something moving in the bushes. He quickly signaled to Harry and they watched the creatures arise out of the bushes. Many of the hooded figures arrived, forming a circle. Harry watched Hermione, who was still oblivious to the fact that she was going to be attacked.

"Mudblood, you actually arrived. Remember today's date, January 3rd, the day you die, the day we take the first big step into bringing dark magic into the real world. Everyone will die." One of the tall death eaters said.

Hermione was scared. She looked around. There was only one person she knew definitely to be there

"Viktor, Where are you?" She called out. A young death eater walked into the middle of the circle.

"It's over Granger, no ones here to save you. Not Potter, not Weasley, no one. You're all alone. Not even your Potter boyfriend came to save the day. No ones here for you."

"Viktor?" she said very confused, she knew it was his voice, he had to be him.

"You thought you could trust me, well guess what you can't. Now the whole world is going to suffer because you arrived here. The fate of the world is all in your hands and theirs no way you can survive against all of us."

Hermione skimmed the crowd looking for Harry. She was hoping he was there.

"Looking for your lover? Well, guess what, he's not here. He doesn't care about you mudblood. He won't be here to save the day today. He wanted me to tell you that he hated you and his wishes were to make you die.

"You're wrong," Harry said coming out of his hiding spot. He couldn't take anymore of them torching Hermione.

"Pertificus Totalus," Ron screamed, knocking out many death eaters.

While Ron was knocking out many death eaters, Harry ran over to Hermione and handed her wand. The trio cursed many death eaters leaving them with very few. Hermione walked over to Viktor wanting to demolish him. As much as she wanted to use the killing curse on him, she knew she couldn't.

"Pertificus Totalus" she screamed. Viktor froze upright and fell over. At this same moment the rest of the uninjured death eaters apparted away. Each of the trio felt very weak, and left the battle with a few cuts and scrapes, but they survived.

Hermione walked up to Ron and gave him a hug. She hen did the same for Harry, thanking them both for being there for here. As soon as Hermione did this the realization hit both of them, 'she never kissed them back'. Hermione then became really frustrated with this thought and tried to cover this up.

"How'd you get here Ron?" She asked. "I knew Harry was here but I never expected to see you here."

"Yeah, me neither. Harry owled me here."

"In the car, I figured everything out." Harry started to explain. "Everything was a setup to drag you here. Viktor was never in the hospital; remember the worker couldn't find him. He just wanted to bring you here. He needed to hurt you to get to me. When I got here I noticed that there were way too many death eaters for just two of u to take on, so I decided to reunite the golden trio."

"So I take it you to are back talking?" Hermione asked remembering all the fights back at school.

"I guess so, right mate."

"Yeah," Harry said, still a little lost in the kiss.

"Well I better get going before mum gets worried. See you guys back at Hogwarts."

Ron left the two of them alone. They decided to go back home. The whole ride was just about dead silent besides the wind rubbing against the car. The kiss was filled in each of there thoughts. Hermione wanted to do something about it, but didn't know exactly how to make her move.

_A-n- I can never figure out a good way to end chapters. This chapter seemed a lot better in my brain, before it came out into paper. Well I'm out of school, so updates should be very fast now. There's no way I'm coming to fanfiction after HBP comes out, because I don't want to be spoiled (besides reading Krisit's). So the story will definitely be over. I better get moving._

_Kelly_


	18. Not Again

Another little problem with this chapter, the rating. There is a little bit of violence used in this chapter, and I am hoping that won't offend anyone. I was a little weary about changing the rating, but I don't think it is that bad. If you don't want to read this chapter, I will put a summary up of this chapter for the next, so don't worry. I appreciate all the reviews. Thanks for the advice Kristi.

Chapter 18

Not again

The rest of the week flew by. Harry and Hermione packed up their things and got ready for their long trip back to Hogwarts. They decided to take the Knight Bus, even though they both hated it, it was the quickest way home. Each of them walked outside, anxiously waiting to go back to their school. Within minutes a purple, double decker bus pulled home to Grimmauld Place. Stan stepped out, and grabbed their trunks while Harry and Hermione boarded the pus and paid the bus fare. Not many people were on the bottom deck of this bus. Two red haired teenagers sat on the bus, not noticing the two who just got in.

"Ron, Ginny!" Hermione called excitedly. She ran over to them and gave each of them a big hug. "It's great to see you guys again. How was your vacation?"

"Alright, same old" Ginny responded. "Yours?"

"We'll give you to ladies a chance to catch up," Harry said. Both he and Ron traveled upstairs to explore the rest of the bus. Hermione was pleased that they left; it gave her some time to talk to Ginny, alone.

"Look, Gin, I need some advice."

"Alright."

"Harry kissed me."

"Wow, that's awesome, but why do you need advice on that?"

"I didn't kiss him back."

"Oh…"Ginny said blankly.

"I mean I can dream about him kissing me and wish he does. Finally, he gets up the guts o kiss me and I can't even show him that I care. He must think I'm such a jerk." Hermione started rambling on about Harry. Soon, both he and Ron came into Ginny's view. She tried to get Hermione's attention to stop talking but she couldn't. "I mean how hard is it to say Harry-oh, hi." Hermione's face turned a crimson red. She could not believe that she just did that.

"Nice cover up," Ginny whispered, with sarcasm in her voice.

"You two are back talking," Ginny said, changing the subject. They spent the rest of the ride talking about the mishap with Viktor, besides the time they spent getting thrown off their chairs. They finally arrived to their home where they spent more than half the year, Hogwarts. Each of the four was very excited that they were back. Hermione was most enthusiastic to be back, since she spent the most time away from the school.

"What ever happened to the DA?" Hermione the next morning before classes.

"It like died. I haven't had one since the last time you and I talked." Harry stated.

"Well then plan one. They were fun last year. Plus we need to be trained how to defend ourselves against death eaters and Voldemort." Ron winced at the sound of his name.

"Okay, we can have another meeting." Harry said easily giving in.

"Ron, you still got your coin?" Ron reached in his pocket. They were all a little shocked he still had it.

"Do you actually think all the members still have it?" Ron asked.

"It's worth a try." Hermione took out her wand and taped the coin, repeating the date of the meeting they decided on. The coin suddenly turned very hot. Suddenly, an owl came over to Hermione, carrying a magazine. She opened it unsure of what it might be and curious as to what the reader might have wanted her to read. She found an article, which seemed very interesting.

_Quiditch Player Thrown of his broom_

_By love_

_Famous Quiditch player, Viktor Krum was recently heart broken by none other than his long lost teen love, Hermione Granger. Granger, a 16 year old student at Hogwarts, has heart broken many famous people including Harry Potter._

_According to Mr. Krum, it all started when Viktor ran into her at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. After he met her, he immediately decided to ask her out. With little persuasion, Hermione agreed. But, over the course of her date, things started to get hectic. When they went out, Ms. Granger ran into her new found lover, Harry Potter. According to Viktor, Hermione left Viktor as soon as she caught sight of Harry. When Viktor objected, she stunned him. Mr. Krum is now very devastated and will not even step foot on a Quiditch pitch. We can all blame the loss of a great player on the two timing Hermione Granger._

"This is bull," Hermione said throwing magazine over to Harry and Ron, as the quickly read it.

"Who the hell wrote this?" Harry said after he finished reading the magazine.

"Anyomous," Ron said. "Do you think it could have been Rita Skeeter?"

"Doubt it, but I'll go owl my parents to see if she's still in her little jar." Hermione said, exiting the Great hall.

"And there she goes again." Harry said disappointed.

"Look, I really think you should talk to her about your feelings, mate."

"I already have, she doesn't like me."

With that comment Ron spit out his juice. It flew all over the table.

"What's so funny about that?" Harry asked him. "Ron, what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing," Ron said with a smirk on his face. "WE better get to class. We've got Potions right?"

"Yup, its way to early to have Potions," Harry said yawning.

"No, its way to early to have to deal with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, that too."

After grabbing their Potion's book up in the common room, Harry and Ron proceeded down to the dungeons, into Snape's classroom. Harry and Ron took the first two seats at a table of three that was empty. Hermione soon traveled into the classroom, just before the Slytherins.

"So, the couple's back together. The perfect three-some, Potty, Weasel bee and mudblood. Boy, mudblood, you and Potty seem to be getting really comfy. You might want to watch your back, Potter, she's a heartbreaker. Oh, wait you would know already since Cho broke your heart."

"Since when have you become an expert on dating? How many girlfriends have you had, none?" Harry fought back at him.

"Hey, I've had..."

"Sorry Malfoy, bribing them doesn't count."

The whole class's attention was now drawn to this argument. All of the Gryffindors were now laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for that smart remark." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and started laughing, remembering the impressions they made the other day.

"Another five points from Gryffindor for you disrupting the class, Ms. Granger. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Snape said in his mean, threatening voice.

The class suddenly quieted down. It was a normal potions class for the six years. Just like every other year in the past, Harry and Ron searched for the Potion's ingredients, while Hermione brewed it up. At the end of class, Hermione took a vial of the potion up to the desk and sat back down. She walked back over to the table just before the door opened. A weak Viktor Krum walked through the door. He glanced over at Hermione and quickly turned away, not making any suspicions to obvious.

"Professor what's he doing here?" Hermione blurted out.

"Ms. Granger, speaking out of turns again, another five points from Gryffindor. I know you and Krum have, well, a history, but he has a right to be here just as much as you do, he's an auror in training." Snape then took his attention from Hermione over to Krum as the class lit up into conversation.

"Not another death eater working at the ministry," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"I know. Do you guys notice the danger of what we did last week, we might get expelled," Harry said, thinking like Hermione.

"Yeah, but we haven't been yet," Ron said as they both agreed.

'That's it," Hermione said. "They can't get us expelled. So Viktor must have written that article or took an interview for it."

"That seems like a good conclusion."

Snape then walked over to the group, "Hermione, Viktor would like to see you."

Hermione got up, telling Ron and Harry not to worry. She followed Viktor out the door, a little scared herself. She knew he was going to make her pay for what she did to him. Viktor lead Hermione into a classroom, which was empty except for a few desks. Hermione sat at one. Within seconds, Viktor pulled out his wand and swished it, making a rope appear that tied her up. The door opened to the classroom. She was hoping that it was anyone, someone that would save her. Dolores Umbridge walked straight through the doors.

'Umbridge, I thought she died last year." Hermione thought, trying to strain her memory.

"Are you ready Dolores?" Krum asked the lady Hermione hated.

"Whenever you are Viktor."

"Hermione, we both have suffered a great fate because of you. You have ruined our lives. You've become way to close to that Potter bastard, and with you, he might survive instead of suffer the fate of Lord Voldemort. We have decided to make you his equal.

Hermione stared at Viktor, confused. He reached into his pocket and took out a small knife. He walked behind her and cut a small lightening bolt into the back of her neck, symbolizing Harry's scar. She felt the blood trickle down her. She squirmed trying to get free. Viktor untied her, knowing she would soon be too weak to leave. Hermione slowly got up, acting like she could hardly moved. She picked up her arm and punched Viktor in the face, giving him less than what he deserved. She ran out of the classroom, almost crying from the pain.

_A/N-Okay, its done, chapter whatever were on, 18. So, do you guys think that should have had an M rating? I think it should have had like a T+. I will put a summary up, or try to for anyone who didn't read this chapter. Sorry about this inconvenience, but I never thought I would write that, but the story just flowed, and I was like aww, what am I going to do? Well, please, please review, lol._

_Kelly_


	19. Telling Someone

_I'm back. Well, I would have updated sooner but I have been busy with dancing. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, every bit of support helps. Second, I would like to apologize if this chapter isn't as good as you wanted it to be, or thought it would be. Unfortunately, I ran into a nice case of writer's block. I've been trying to write a chapter a night, so I can update as soon as possible, but it hasn't been happening. So in this chapter, and the next, I tried to force myself out of writer's block, which might not have been the best thing to do._

Summary  
In the last chapter, someone wrote an article about Hermione in witch weekly. During Potions class, the golden trio figure out that Viktor Krum works for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione comes up with the conclusion that Viktor wrote the article. Suddenly, who other than Viktor walks through the door to there Potions class requesting to see Hermione. She is lead to a class room where she is tied up. Viktor then cuts a lightening bolt into the side of her neck, symbolizing Harry's.

Chapter 19

Telling Someone

"Hermione, Hermione, you up here?" Ginny called running up the stairs. When she entered, she saw Hermione, curled up into a ball, with her hand around her neck.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked, very concerned about her friend's well-being.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine." Hermione lied, trying to hide the great deal of pain. She took her hand off of her neck to find it was covered in blood.

"Hermione tell me who hurt you," Ginny said sternly.

"Ginny, I am not hurt!"

"Yes you are, now let me look at your neck."

"My neck is fine!"

It was too late for anymore of Hermione's excuses and lies. Ginny walked around her and grabbed Hermione's hand off of her neck, slowly examining it. There she found a fresh cut, in the shape of a lighting bolt, almost exactly like Harry's, in the back of her neck. Ginny gasped at the sight of this.

"I'm going to go get Harry; maybe he'll know what to do about this." Ginny said turning to start back down the stairs.

"Ginny, no wait, you can't."

"And why not. Obviously, you're in a lot of pain."

"No, Harry is going to blame this on himself. We don't need him sinking back into depression."

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you, if that stops bleeding by the end of supper, I won't tell him."

"Thanks Gin."

"I'll bring you some food down from supper," Ginny said, knowing Hermione would not want to be seen with that incision.

"Yeah, sure." She answered, knowing Ginny would make her eat no matter what.

With that Ginny left the girls dormitories. She really knew she should tell Harry and Ron the truth, but she wanted to obey her best friend's wishes. When she got downstairs, she told Harry and Ron that Hermione wasn't in classes because Dumbledore wanted to see her and now she was upstairs doing homework. This was perfectly normal for Harry and Ron, knowing Hermione always wanted to get her homework done right away. Halfway through out supper, Viktor walked into the Great Hall. By now, guilt had risen over Ginny. All she could think about was Hermione, up in her room, hurt and weak. She decided to go bring her some food and sit with there. The closer she got to Viktor, the more she observed his face, he had a fat lip and it was bleeding. In an instant, she put two and two together and figured out exactly what happened to Hermione.

"You did this, you're the one who hurt her," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "How could you? She asked, not intending on getting a response. With that she smacked him across the face, which was just about the only thing she could do, because she was still holding a dinner plate. She ran out of the Great Hall, and up to Gryffindor tower. She went upstairs and handed Hermione her food, which she was great full for.

"Uh… Hermione, we might have a problem with keeping this secret from Harry and Ron."

"Why?" Hermione asked, almost before Ginny could even finish her sentence.

"Well…Uh… I kind of just smacked Viktor in the hall in front of the whole Great Hall."

"How'd you know it was him?"

"Its not that hard, he had a fat lip. Look, you better start eating."

She knew no matter what happened Ginny would make her it. She knew it was for the better, especially since she was in this condition. Hermione did not want to faint. Ginny walked behind her and pulled her hair away from her neck. Come to find out, the bleeding had almost stopped, but not completely.

"Ginny, I found this spell. It will get it to completely stop bleeding." Hermione held out the book. Ginny took out her wand. With a flick, swish and a reciting of the incantation, the bleeding stopped. Ginny decided to now try and convene Hermione to talk to Harry and Ron, thinking they might know a little bit more about themselves then she did. After a lot of begging and pleading, Hermione decided she would try and do it.

"What am I going to say to him?" Hermione asked, trying to think of a good way to start the conversation."

"Why don't you tell him that you developed feelings for him?"

"Ginny, I was being serious!"

"Hermione, It's only Harry."

""Oh, all right."

They both walked down the stairs, slowly. When they made it out to the door, Ginny pulled back, wanting Hermione to do all the talking. Ron was sitting in the chair by the fire while Harry just seemed to be pacing the floor.

"Look, Hermione, before you even say anything, I've give a present for you. I was supposed to give it to you for Christmas, but I forgot." Harry gave her a little box, which Hermione knew to have some type of jewelry in it. When she opened it, she was astounded; it was a heart shaped locket.

"Harry, it's beautiful. I love it." She embraced him in a big hug showing her gratitude. She looked up and saw his eyes. Then she moved down to his lips. Oh, how she longed to taste those lips, again. With her arms still wrapped around him, she moved closer. Their lips met each others for the second time. The kiss was longer, and much more passionate than their last. Hermione broke away, shocked at what she actually did. She kissed Harry!

Suddenly, two images flashed in her head. She remembered the events that happened that morning, how could she be happy, when she's hurt? The second image was Harry, pulling her hair away from her neck to put the necklace on, revealing the slash in the back of her neck. Right away, the cut started stinging. Hermione slowly fell to the floor, she fainted.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed, running over to her. "Look, Harry, you have to listen to me, we hav to take her to the-…"

"Hospital Wing." Harry said finishing her sentence.

"No, we have to take her to the room of requirements. Look, I will explain everything later. Come on, Hermione's life may depend on it."

Ginny lead the way to the seventh floor, followed by Harry, who was carrying Hermione, and Ron. When they got to the seventh floor, they found the magical door and entered. Ginny walked around the blank room three times, thinking of exactly what she wanted in the next. A white door appeared in the wall. The four of them entered, Hermione still in Harry's arms.

The room looked a lot like a hospital. There was one bed stationed in the middle of the room, with machines trapped all around it. Also included in the room was a shelf loaded with books about healing wounds.

"What is this, some kind of muggle hospital?" Ron commented.

"Yes. Harry, just lie her down on the bed and did into a book. You to Ron. We're looking or a spell that will cure blood loss."

"Will you just tell us what happened?" Harry asked, very anxious to find out the story.

"Not now, look." Ginny said, sounding exactly like Hermione telling them to do their homework.

The three rummaged through the books quickly, trying not to waste any time. Within minutes they found a spell.

"Okay, who's going to do it?"

"Harry," Ron said, volunteering him.

"Yeah, Harry, we all know you can do it. But first, I think we might want to hook up these monitors." Ginny suggested.

"You actually know how to use these," Ron said stupidly.

"Yeah, dad shows us how to use a lot of muggle stuff." Ginny said, connecting them to Hermione. "You ready Harry?" Ginny could definitely tell he was nervous about doing this. He first read it out a few times, and then took out his wand.

"Bodiria Losicasco." Harry said, while flicking his wand. A ray of red light flashed from his wand and hit her body. The heart monitor started beeping, telling them she was breathing.

"Harry you did it." Ginny said, happy.

"Yeah, now will you please fill me in?"

"God Hermione, your going to make me do this all by myself, Ginny said, almost talking to herself. "Hermione was… uh… hurt this morning…she was attacked… I think she should tell you the rest."

"But why would she tell us?" Ron piped in.

"She was… afraid of what you guys might think."

"Well, I guess I better get to bed." Harry said, turning to leave."

"No, Harry, you should stay, we should leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on Harry, I know you think me and Ron are slow at times, but were not stupid," Ginny said, grinning. Both her and Ron left the room, to go up to there beds. Hermione started stirring in her sleep. Harry walked over to her and held her hand, sitting at her bedside. Her eyes half opened, and then closed again. Harry let go of her.

"…hurt…don't…leave…me…."

Just then Hermione turned over, revealing her neck.

"Hermione, oh my god. What the hell happened?"

A/N- So what'd you guys think? Did you expect any of that? Probably not. I am hoping to try and force myself out of this writers block. If I do, there should be at least 3 updates a week. Review, Please! And once again, thanks for all of you who have reviewed already!

Kelly


	20. A Plan and the Truth

_This chapter's short, but at least it's another update, right? Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed, or just reviewed. I really, truly appreciate it_.

Chapter 20

A Plan and the Truth

Just then Hermione turned over, revealing her neck.

"Hermione, oh my god, what the hell happened?"

"H-h-he…hurt me."

"Who? Who hurt you Hermione?"

"Viktor," she said very softly and weakly. Harry could tell she didn't or couldn't talk.

Harry felt his temperature rise. It felt like his blood was about to boil. His anger was flying high towards Viktor. He wanted to go pay him back. He needed to hurt him. Harry got up to go have a 'talk' with Viktor.

"No…Harry…don't …leave…" Hermione took a deep breathe and Harry could tell that cut was giving her a lot of pain. "I need you."

'IF only she meant it,' Harry thought.

"Mione, you really need to get some sleep."

"Stay…don't."

Harry cut her off.

"Shh…" he said trying to calm her down. "I won't leave, don't worry."

Within a minute, Hermione dozed off. Harry sat there, wide awake. He envisioned the events that might have happened with Hermione. How did she really get that cut? The more he thought, the wider awake he'd become. Finally, he fell asleep, overcome with tiredness.

* * *

"But what did you tell them?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't answer with the truth.

"I told them you were attacked," Ginny responded.

"By who?"

"I didn't tell them."

"Okay Harry, you can stop pretending that you're asleep," Hermione joked, noticing him through the corner of her eye. He slowly sat up straight and began to fully wake up.

"Yeah, so would you now tell me the whole story," Harry asked the two girls.

"Maybe we should wait for Ron," Hermione suggested.

"Where is Ron," Harry asked, taking a quick glance around the room.

"He's off to go get some breakfast," Ginny said explaining it to the both of them.

"Wait, Harry, what do you know already?" Hermione asked, afraid she might have told him something when she was half out of it.

"Nothing…Just that Viktor gave you that cut on the back of your neck." Harry answered, calmly.

"That must have been you, Hermione," Ginny whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, angry at herself. "When did I tell you that?"

"Well, last night I saw the back of your neck and asked you what happened, you said Viktor hurt you."

"Right," Hermione said, still upset that she told him almost everything when she was half asleep. The door opened and Ron walked in to a very silent room. With a flick of his wand, a table appeared and the four of them sat around it.

"Okay, we both want to know exactly what happened." Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breathe and told the whole story. Every word she spoke made her relive what happened that morning. As much as she didn't want to talk about it, or tell them, she did anyways, hoping it would be for the better.

"That's it. I can't take anymore, I'm going to find Viktor" Harry said, jumping out of his seat. Ron followed right behind him.

"No wait. You guys can't get expelled, not when we need to take on Voldemort and his death eaters. We're already on thin ice with the ministry because of last year." Hermione said, trying to find a better reason to try and stop them.

"I'm just not going to stand by and let him hurt you." Harry said, truthfully.

"We'll, if we want to get him back, we need to come up with a plan."

"But what?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Don't worry, we can think of something."

Over the weekend, Viktor was no where in sight. Out of the four, no one could come up with a good way to get him back. The end of February was nearing. Snow was starting to disappear off the ground and the sun was starting to shine. The students were now starting to join outside, in the fresh air.

It was a bright and sunny Monday afternoon. The four friends were all joined in the room of requirements, talking. It was just hours before many of students would meet here for practice of defense in the DA meeting. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all sat on bean bag chairs, in the room where the DA meeting usually took place, discussing what they were planning on doing with Viktor.

"I think we should do something involving Quiditch, since that's what he's famous for." Harry suggested.

"Is he still a Quiditch player?" Ginny asked, knowing Ron would know.

"Yeah, I think he's just being an auror part time." Ron answered.

"Plus, it's not Quiditch season," Harry added.

"We should get his coach to come and help us." Ron said, not thinking.

"Ron," Ginny shouted. "Don't be stupid."

"I've got it." Hermione said, coming out of her deep thoughts.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to the DA meeting. Unfortunately, this is only our second meeting, because of many interesting events. Anyways, we are all here now." Harry started.

"Today, I am going to teach you how to block almost all spells. This, when used correctly, can even block the Unforgivable Curses.

"The incantation for this spell is, repeat after me, Trisama Reflecto."

The room filled with repetition of these words.

"Alright, please breakup into partners. If you need help, see Hermione, Ron or myself."

The whole class split up into pairs. Different spells were shot at partners, and then the streak of light would just disappear. Within minutes, everyone, including Neville, seemed able to perform this blocking shield. After about an hour of practicing, Harry decided to end the meeting. Soon, there were only about five people left in the room. Harry went to leave with Hermione, but he was pulled back.

"Harry, can I talk to you." Harry turned around to see Cho, standing there, looking happy. Hermione turned around to see Harry with Cho, and exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"Look, Harry, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened last year. I really mean it." Cho said sincerely. Harry was afraid she was going to start to cry again.

"Um…I'm sorry, but I really have to go catch up with Hermione and -"

"Oh, Hermione…" Cho said becoming jealous. She looked up and kissed Harry, trying to prove herself to him. Instead of a soft, passionate kiss, like Hermione's, it was hard and unfriendly. It was plainly a kiss made out of anger, and Harry could tell.

"Whose was better, mine or Hermione's?" Cho asked.

Harry could tell she was mad by the anger in her voice. He looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face.

"Hermione's," He said simply and truthfully.

* * *

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked when Harry made it back to the common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting there, doing homework and waiting for Harry to return.

"She kissed me," Harry said, disappointedly. Hermione felt a jealous rage form inside her.

"I didn't kiss her back," Harry said, straight out. Hermione could tell she had now started smiling, but she couldn't help it.

"And why not?" Ron asked, trying to get Harry to come clean with his feelings toward Hermione.

"I don't like her anymore."

_This chapter was just a total and complete build up for you guys. The end of this chapter reminded me of a part in the movie, The Parent Trap. I would have made this chapter longer, but I didn't want to give anything away about the plan until next chapter. Well, review, please! Hope you all are enjoying my story_

_Kelly_


	21. revenge

_This is going to be, most likely, my last update until about next Wednesday. I'm going on vacation and I am not sure when I will be able to update. I will try, if possible, to update tomorrow, if I can, but I can't promise anything._

_Alright, Thanks for all those reviews. I love to read what people think about my story. They put a smile on my face._

Chapter 21

Revenge

Outside, it was a bright and sunny day. It was now the middle of March. School seemed to have been flying by. There were still a few piles of snow outside, but the weather seemed to be clearing up. Inside, it was the same, familiar atmosphere, people busily chatting along. Ginny, unlike the people that were formed in groups, was waiting for someone. After a few minutes of looking, she found the man she was anxious to meet.

"Viktor, someone's outside, looking for you."

"Who?" Viktor asked, in a rough tone.

"I guess his name's Brian. He's some Quiditch coach. He's been looking for you for the past hour."

"Oh, shit." Viktor said, running outside. Ginny followed right behind him, wondering what was going on. Viktor ran over to the man name Brian. What is his Quiditch coach doing at Hogwarts?

"Hello, sir, what are you doing her?" Viktor asked in a polite manner.

"I've heard you've been telling everyone you're the greatest seeker."

"Well, I am." Viktor said, flattering himself.

"So doesn't Mr. Potter," Brian said, glancing up in the air at the Quiditch pitch. Viktor followed his glance and spotted Harry, flying on his firebolt. Harry looked back and waved. "I am challenging you to a competition, against Mr. Potter. Loser, loses a job, winner, gets a job, or in your case keeps it."

"No, I already beat Mr. Potter before."

"I take it your just going to lose your job?"

"I don't have my broom."

"Nonsense! This school owns many brooms that they will loan you. I brought you one already. It's right over there."

Viktor boarded one of the old, Hogwarts brooms. He knew that if he lost, he could blame it on the broom anyway. He flew up in the air, and over to Harry.

"Now the goal is, to catch the golden snitch, first. You both know what the reward is. I suspect you to both are ready?"

Both Viktor and Harry shook there heads. Brian let go off the snitch, and it went flying through the air. Harry noticed it, but held back, then dashing toward it. Viktor was in front of him, eyes wide on the snitch. Harry notice Viktor was flying so fast, he was almost hitting the stands. Harry watched him, and noticed it broke threw the canvas in the stands. Viktor flew back out, upside. He flew upside down for several minutes, blood circulating to his face. Harry caught sight of him, his eyes were really watering! His eyes not fully working correctly, he crashed back into the stands, but this time coming right side up.

Viktor re-eyed the Snitch and headed for it. He wondered why Harry wasn't putting up a hard fight, but he didn't care, he was going to win. Harry looked down to find that the coach was gone. Viktor enclosed the snitch in his hand, happy he'd won. He beat the famous Harry Potter. Harry watched him, and the smile on his face and wasn't mad at all, even though he knew he should have been, or just acted it. Harry watched Viktor attentively. The snitch exploded right in his face. He and the broom went flying down, and Harry figured that Viktor had lost control of the broom, and was now flying in circular motions, like an airplane with one wing. Viktor grabbed the broom, hoping to regain control. And he did.

"Krum! Krum", someone screamed from not to far away. None other than Draco Malfoy was on his broom, up in the air with Harry and Viktor. Harry felt his heart drop, it was over. Malfoy was gliding, full speed into view. Harry now realized what was happening. Viktor flew over to Malfoy, at his top speed, and they both crashed! Viktor flew off his broom, landing in a far away snow bank. Malfoy, on the other hand, swerved a little but landed safely, uninjured.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Harry asked when he was off of his broom. He gave his hand to Viktor, to help him up.

"I dunno," Viktor said.

Viktor caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a huge, fat, but short, snake like figure. It was red and had dark green spines all over its back, with this huge sucker like thing in the middle. This reminded Viktor of the last time he was at Hogwarts, when he had to find his way through a horrible maze. He turned ghost white, and everyone could see the horror in his face. Many students from Hogwarts were now crowded around, because of the noise of the explosion. Viktor looked around, afraid. He ran out of the Quiddich pitch, screaming in horror, right into the forbidden forest. To the crowd, Viktor was afraid of a small, dinky, earthworm. They all were laughing hysterically. Harry quickly made it disappear and walked over to find the others. He found Ron, Ginny and Hermione together laughing hard.

"That was hilarious," Ginny said.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off." Harry said.

"You guys were all great actors," Hermione said, very excitedly. "I can't believe we did it."

_A/N- This chapter was really short also. Sorry about that. The reason is because I knew exactly where I wanted to leave you guys. So, can you figure out what each of them did? Each of them had a job and did something. The whole explanation will be next chapter, on how they pulled this off. Review, please, while I go start the next chapter._


	22. Explanation

_Okay back, but not back from vacation. I came back from camping just for the night. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad some people like my story._

Chapter 22

Explanation

After watching, witnessing, and acting out the event, the four friends walked back up to the castle, proud of themselves. They proved to Viktor, not to ever hurt them, or they can find a payback. They were cut off by two teenage red heads.

"We want to know how you did it." One said.

"Pure genius." The other commented.

"Let's go up to the common room before it gets too late." Harry said to the two Weasleys.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked up to Gryffindor tower, followed by Fred and George. They said the password and the portrait swung open, letting them in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked the twins, who dropped out off school last year.

"Well we helped-" Fred started.

"So we wanted to watch." George ended.

"Plus mom wanted us to come back to take our N.E.W.T.s." Fred muttered.

"The prank, how'd you guys pull it off?" George asked again.

"It started three weeks ago." Hermione began. "We were sitting in the D.A. room, and we came up with a plan for the revenge we wanted to have Viktor and Harry has a Quiditch face off. We knew, Viktor being Viktor, wouldn't just start a competition, he would have to be challenged to one. Ron then came up with a crazy idea to have his Quiditch coach come here. But we all knew there was no way to get the huge, famous coach here. One thing crossed all of our minds, Polyjuice potion. The only thing is we needed his hair."

"That's when you owled us." Fred and George said inusion.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get the hair?" Harry asked, knowing it must have been complicate for two teenagers to get close to a famous Quiditch star.

"Well first we owled him-" Fred said.

"Saying we were going to give him some free samples of our products." George continued.

"Then being the gentle men that we are-"

"We took his hat when he came in-"

"Which contained that hair."

"But who actually became Brian? " George asked, recalling the actions of the Polyjuice Potion.

Harry decided to continue, see how no one else was. "Ginny and Hermione made sure there were no loopholes. Ginny took a quick glance outside, to make sure no Professors were outside. Ron decided to take the polyjuice potion then, so after convincing Viktor, there would be no sign of the Quiditch coach." Harry took a short pausing, letting someone else continue.

"I had the job of going to get Viktor." Ginny started. "I was afraid he wasn't going to fall for the trick and he would know that there would be no Quiditch coach outside. Once I told him, though, he flew outside, running over to Brian, or Ron. I ran under the stands, where Hermione was positioned."

"The hardest part for me was convincing Viktor to accept the challenge." Ron commented. "Knowing he was going to catch the snitch first, I decided to put his job on the line. But he had to come up with another excuse, the broom. How'd it get there anyways?"

"I did. I levitated it there." Hermione responded. "While everyone was acting, Ginny and I were under the stands, incase you needed any magical help. Ginny was moving the snitch, making sure it didn't float to far away, and making sure it wasn't to obvious that Harry wasn't trying to catch it. I also moved Viktor's broom, making it fly dramatically out of control."

"How'd you get the snitch to explode?" Fred asked.

"Hermione found a spell in some book about jokes that Ron put on the snitch before he let it off. When someone touches it, it will automatically explode." Harry answered.

"What about Malfoy?" George asked, remembering how surprised he was when he arrived.

"I was about to ask the same question," Harry said.

"Don't look at me," Ron said, truthfully, he didn't know what was going on.

"That was Ginny's idea." Hermione said.

"How did you do it?" Fred asked, for once interested in what his little sister had to say.

"Well, we needed to get a way to get Viktor to fall exactly on the snow bank, and make it look like an accident. So I thought 'Why not have the two biggest idiots in school collide?' But getting him there was the problem. Hermione and I decided to forge a letter to him, from his dad, telling him to get Viktor or else. Using a school owl, we sent it to him. Scared, Malfoy ran out here to get him, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. Then they ran right into each other."

"Viktor went flying off the broom and landed in the snow bank." Harry said. "I went over to him and acted like I cared. When I went over to him and helped him up, I dropped a blast-ended skrewt on the ground. To Viktor, it reminded him of the maze in year four, which was scary. It also looked ten times bigger than it did to us."

"Hopefully he ran into Grawp in the forest," Hermione said. Everyone in the room laughed.

After a little bit of talk, the group decided to go to bed. Fred and George had to spend the night, including the rest of the year, at Hogwarts. Outside, it was pitch black, since they talked for almost hours. Harry wondered if Viktor was still in the forest, but he knew he got what he deserved.

_A/N- Okay, only one update this week. Sorry about that, but I've hardly been home. We'll I think there will be about four or five more chapters, and the next one you might not like, I don't even like it. But now everything is leading up to the ending, so pay attention! Please review. Thanks for at least reading, but a review is greatly appreciated._

_Kelly_


	23. My Fault

Alright, I've had a very emotional week, but here I am, ready to type. Let's see if I can finish this story before Saturday, I think I should be able to.

Reviews-Glad people are still into my story. Every little bit of critism or comments are greatly appreciated. I love seeing that I have new reviews, it really makes me happy.

Chapter 23

My Fault

Sit down," the Professor screamed.

It was just like ever other Defense Against the Dark Arts class; Professor Dulude sat at his desk, screaming at students who did absolutely nothing.

"Um…Ms. Granger, have you talked to Professor Dumbledore about our mission?" Professor Dulude asked, announcing this to the whole class.

"A mission…you…Dulude," Malfoy laughed, while the whole class chimed in.

"Uh…no…" Hermione answered, blushing yet dumbfounded.

"Well, go see Professor Dumbledore then.

Harry and Ron sent Hermione a questioning look. They cold tell she had no idea.

* * *

"Professor, you needed to talk to me?" Hermione asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Hermione. I needed to know if you would like to fulfill your duty and go on your first mission."

"What kind of mission?" Hermione asked knowing it would be dangerous."

"Well, you would be going to a death eater's house, and Voldemort's last hide away, to investigate them."

"But isn't that a little too risky?"

"Yes, it is very risky. But we need to find out if Voldemort knows about the prophecy and where they are planned to attack next."

"Will I be alone?"

"No, of course not. Professor Dulude and Lupin will accompany you."

"Professor, since when is Professor Dulude in the order?" Hermione asked, for once calling Dulude a Professor.

"Well, he claims he knows a lot about Voldemort. He begged me so I decided to let him in, knowing he couldn't hurt."

"Who decided he would go on this mission?"

"I had to let him go, no one else volunteered. Hagrid wanting to go, but it would have been to suspious with both you and him gone. Lucious would have known something was up."

"I'll do it, I guess, anything for Harry. But I have one big question, what am I going to tell him and Ron?"

"I've actually thought about this. Tell them because of your grades, I have asked you to take a tour of the ministry, exploring different jobs."

"That's sounds reasonable. When do we leave?"

"I'm going to give you an hour to talk to Harry and Ron, and do what ever you need to do to get ready."

"Alright, see you in an hour Professor."

Hermione left Dulude's office, checked the time and went back to class. She was still in Defense against the Dark Arts, so it would be easy to get away from the class to talk to Harry and Ron.

"Professor Dulude, I need to talk to Harry and Ron," Hermione told him, not really asking. Harry and Ron got up, and stepped out of the class, followed by Hermione.

"What's going on," Harry asked her, worried, of course.

"Yeah, what kind of mission do you have to go on with Dulude?"

"It's not really a mission, Hermione answered. "I'm going to check out some jobs."

"Where, exactly are these jobs you are going to?" Ron asked, trying to get some background information.

"The Ministry of Magic, I'll be there for two days." She responded.

Harry, just stood there, deep in thought, he seemed to be very confused. Hermione turned to leave, but Harry called her back. "No, wait, you can't go."

"And why not?" she asked, seeing no reason to be held back.

"Because…Because of Viktor"

Hermione stood there speechless. How come she had not thought of that? She knew Harry and Ron would be worried about her if she even came ten feet away from Viktor. She had to come up with a lie, fast.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore about it. Viktor's not working this week, he's probably still in the hospital from his last encounter with Grawp and the Centaurs." Each of them laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you in two days"

Ron said good bye to Hermione, and Harry hugged her, which she thought was a little awkward. She decided to head off to Professor Dumbledore's office, since she knew she had nothing to prepare.

"Back so soon?" Dumbledore asked her as she came into the office, knowing the password. Unlike the other countless occasion's, there was someone else in his office, Professor Dulude.

"Now all were waiting for is Remus," He said.

"Within minutes, Lupin arrived by portkey, so he wouldn't be tracked. They all exciting the school, and walked over to a small, red car parked outside.

"Why are we taking a car?" Hermione asked her old Professor.

"Well, we can't take flew powder because it's being monitored. Driving is the safest way, so we won't look so suspious and incase someone is inside the house."

The car ride was really quite and boring. Professor Dulude seemed to have nothing in common with the two, and Hermione and Lupin really didn't like him.

"First stop, Bellatrix Lestrange's house," Lupin said as they drove up. Before exiting, Professor Dulude got out of the car, and checked around the house and threw a window, making sure the coast was clear. He signaled for them to get out, and then did. Lupin put a hand in his pocket, and pulled out a knife like object that Hermione had saw Harry use last year at the Ministry of Magic. He slid it between the door and its frame, and it the stood ajar. Professor Dulude walked in first, followed by Lupin, then Hermione.

"Hermione, you can go look in the bedroom," he told her.

"What exactly are we looking for," She asked, still quite unsure.

"Anything that seems odd, or mentions Voldemort or Harry."

Hermione left the room and strolled through the house, trying to find the bedroom. Finally she found it. She started looking in some drawers, nothing. Then she checked under the bed, still nothing.

_Knock, Knock_

Hermione jumped. She peered over to the window, and noticed a grayish owl tapping his peak against it. She opened the window, not wanting to leave the creature outside. She went back to investigating the room. Within minute, curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the letter.

_Bellatrix,_

_We need to talk about our next meeting. We are all going to meet at seven o'clock, you know where. But I have to ask you your opinion, who do you think we should do first, Potter or Granger. I think if we do Potter first, it will be easily to be slip up._

_Lucious_

Hermione read the note over and over. Why was Lucious being so vague? Then she remembered the ministry still was intercepting almost all letters. The letter didn't really scary her, she knew this was exactly what she was looking for, and it would help them.

"Professor Lupin" Hermione called staying in her position.

* * *

**Hogwarts (2nd day)**

"Classes suck without Hermione," Ron commented.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said truthfully.

"We can't copy off her."

"That's not all she's good for."

"Oh yeah, she's good when we need to study," Ron said jokingly. Harry had a slight laugh, finished his homework and then went off to bed.

_Voldemort was sitting at a table, death eaters all around him. They looked as though they had been deep in conversation, and talking about this for hours. He could not tell exactly who each one was, or what expression was on there faces, but he knew it had to be them. Harry felt a pierce in his scar, but wondered what was going on._

"_I still can believe Potter, he is so stupid." _

"_Yeah, I know. He says he cares about all these people, but he must no."_

"_But he keeps hurting them._

"_Especially hat mudblood."_

"_Yeah, he claims he loves her, but he's the one who put that scar upon her."_

"_Yeah, if it wasn't for him we would have never hurt granger. It was just like he tied her up in that chair. He's the one who put the knife up to her. He did it all."_

"_It's the same with Sirus. If he didn't lead them to the Ministry, he would still be alive."_

"_And Cedric. If he didn't decide to share the trophy with him, Cedric would still be alive."_

"_He did everything. He could them all. He's almost as bad as Voldemort."_

Harry jumped up, and sat up in his bed. He noticed he was covered in sweat. Shaking, he talked to himself.

"It's all my fault."

A/N- Next…. Okay, well the next chapter, you guys might all not like. I'm hoping you guys have figure out Hermione, since she basically said it out in this chapter. Well, Review please. You know it's good when you put a smile on someone's face.


	24. Thinking It Through

Okay, story's almost done. And HBP is almost here. Excited? I am!

Reviews- Thanks for every single one of them. That's something I'm really going to miss.

Alright, you guys might not appreciate this chapter, it's a little weird really, and disappointing.

Chapter 24

Thinking It Through

Harry sat through almost what seemed to be like the whole night. He was just thinking, about what Voldemort said to his death eaters. He knew it was true, it was his fault. He did everything, and he knew tat. Know he was sinking into depression. He knew that it was all him that hurt Hermione, and killed Sirus. He had known this forever, but had been pushing it out of his mind. He knew if he got any closer, Hermione would die. He knew the same would happen with Ron. He would risk his life for anything. He had to stop this madness.

Harry had to find a way to make sure they didn't get hurt. He stayed up, thinking of what he should do. Finally, he figured it out. To make sure Hermione and Ron were safe, he had to ignore them. Staying away from them, Voldemort wouldn't hurt him and he would think he didn't care about that. This was the only full-proof way to make sure neither of them got hurt.

Harry decided not to go to breakfast. He wanted to have the least confrontation with Ron. After getting dressed, he decided to go to the common room, which he knew to be empty, or at least almost. When he went there, it was vacant, except for one person.

"Hey Harry." Ron said to him. Harry just stood there silent.

"U, did you have a good sleep.

Silence

"Hermione's coming home today." Ron said trying to make a conversation.

'_Shit, I forgot.' Harry thought. 'How am I supposed to ignore her?'_

'_It may be her life,' His mind responded._

"Are you going to talk to me?"

'_Don't blow up.' Harry told himself, not wanting to get them really, really mad at him._

"I won't Ron." He said, his voice almost rising to a scream. "I can't. Just get out. Or even better, I'll get out." Harry charged out of the common room.

"Bloody hell, what did I do?" Ron asked himself.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, your home." Ron said excitedly; glad to have the third member of the trio back. Hermione walked through the portrait, tired.

"I'm glad to be back. It was an exhausting two days." Hermione said, plopping herself down on a chair next to Ron's. The boy's dormitories opened, and Harry walked out, having a bad feeling about his timing. He walked downstairs and saw Hermione. His heart dropped. He went to turn around but she caught him, ran up, and gave him a confronting hug, just like he did before he left.

"Get off," he said coolly.

'_That wasn't me,' he thought. 'It's either that or her death.' He thought telling himself he was doing the right thing._

"Harry, what is going on?" Ron asked, getting up and walking over to them.

"Can't you ever just shut up?" Harry asked him. Harry left the room, and went back up to his dormitory.

"What'd I miss?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Nothing, really."

"Then what is going on?"

"I have no idea. We were just talking last night, and know he's mad."

"What was the last thing you talked about?"

"Uh…" Ron said embarrassed to answer this question. "You"

"Me…What? Okay, I don't want to hear any details about that, but did he take anything you said offensively.

"No, I don't think so."

_'Who do you think we should do first, Potter or Granger. I think if we do Potter first, it will be easily to be slip up.'_

Hermione shook this thought out of her head, not knowing why it went there in the first place.

When lunch time finally came around, Hermione decided to go and talk to Harry. She had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry just sat there. She could tell he was listening, just not talking.

"Harry, I know why you're mad. You had a bad dream, right?"

Silence

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"No, I can't Hermione." He said, his voice still cold and rising. "It's all up to me. You depend on it." With that he stormed out of the Great Hall. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to tell her, and risk her life.

The end of there lunch was nearing and Hermione was getting really worried about Harry. She had the biggest feeling it was a dream. What else would it be? During classes, Hermione stressed with the thought of Harry not talking to them and catching up with all her work. Ron kept laughing at how crazy she was going over her work. After classes, she went up to the common room, to get it all done.

"Are you sure you said absolutely nothing to Harry to get him mad?" Hermione asked Ron when she was finished with her work.

"No," Ron answered. "But I still don't understand why you think it was a dream. Usually when he has a dream, he talks to us right away."

"It just seems like they. Something must have ticked him off during the night, and that's all that I can conclude."

Harry did not show up to supper. Hermione was getting really worried and decided to leave early. She waited in the common room for an hour. Ron came and waited for Harry to arrive with her. It was getting really late, and both of them were getting drowsy.

"Let's just go to bed." Ron said, getting up.

"Wait," Hermione said stopping him. "Go up there and check to make sure Harry's there. Then come backand tell me."

"Fine."

Hermione listened and could hear him running up the stairs. She sat there in silence, hoping he would come back and tell her he was there. In less than two minutes, she heard him run back downstairs.

"Yeah, he's there."

"Alright, Thanks. Good Night."

"'Night."

Hermione went to bed with a little bit of everything on her mind. Harry, the fight, Voldemort, everything. In about an hour, she fell asleep, shocking with what was on her mind.

_It was very dark. There were trees all around and she knew she had to be in the forest. There was one huge cave that she felt the sudden urge to walk in there. When she walked in, she saw a body on the floor, blood sprawling out of the man's head. There was a man behind him, pointing his wand at the other mind. He opened his mouth to speak.  
__This is it." The man who looked like he hurt the other said. "Finally, I get to finish what never should have started. You're too weak to survive. There's no way you could get out of this. Avada Kerdavra."_

Hermione jumped up in her bed.

"Harry," she called out. She went downstairs, just to stare at the fire, hoping to get her mind off of things. She sat there for minutes, in silence, just thinking. She heard someone coming downstairs and jumped, not thinking of hearing anything.

It was Ron.

"Hermione," he said frightened. "Harry's gone!"

A/N- Two more chapters, and two more days until HBP! Worked out perfectly. Please review, and get me pumped up to put the next chapter up.

Kelly


	25. Just Like Before

No matter how late I stay up tonight, I'm finishing this story.

Reviews- This is the last time I'm going to get them for a while. (cry) Thanks though. All the reviews are priceless.

Chapter 25

Just Like Before

"Hermione," Ron said frightened. "Harry's gone."

"Oh my gosh, no, this cant be happening." Hermione said.

"That dream, it wasn't true, it can't be," she muttered.

"Hermione, you had a dream. Do you know where Harry is?"

"Yes," she said quietly and softly. "The Forbiden Forest."

"Come on then, let's go." Ron said. He started running, with Hermione not to far behind. They made it halfway across the school, when Hermione spotted a shadow at the end of the hall, Professor Dulude.

"We so don't have time for this," Hermione said, getting really angry.

"Can't we just stun him?"

"No, he could help us, somehow in the future, I guess."

"What-?"

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger? What are you to walking the corridors at night? I would expect so much more from you Ms. Granger." He said.

"Look, I'm working, or on a mission, what ever you call it." Hermione answered.

"Can I come?"

Hermione grabbed Ron and started running off.

"NO!" she screamed from halfway across the hall.

They ran out of the doors, past Hagrid's hut, and into the Forbidden Forest. Once they entered, they slowed down there pace, making sure they didn't fall. Hermione explained the whole dream to Ron, trying not to leave out any details. This made him even more worried then before.

"So all we know about its location is it's inside a cave."

"Yeah," She said, still a little overwhelmed.

Hermione noticed they were coming to a clearing in the Forest. She saw a big boulder in the middle of it. But there was something moving. She quickly found out exactly **who **it was.

"Look whose up late," Hermione said pointing to the rock. "That's Grawp."

Hermione came into Grawp's view. With in seconds he recognized her.

"Hermy!" He screamed.

* * *

**Back At Hogwarts (Exact same time)**

After walking around the whole school, Harry decided to take a walk outside, hoping this would help clear his thoughts.

"HERMY!" he heard a loud voice screamed. He quickly remembered this as the name Hagrid's half brother use to refer to Hermione as.

"Ron, look out." A woman's voice screamed. Harry had a feeling that this was, Hermione's. Not giving himself anytime to think, he ran off into the forest, in search of his two best friends.

* * *

Grawp's Arm shot at Ron.

"Ron, look out!" Hermione screamed, trying to grab his attention. Ron quickly swerved out of the way, avoiding Grawp's gigantic hand.

"Grawp," Hermione started very slowly. "We have to go save Harry."

"Harry?" Grawp said, sounding quite confused.

"Yes Harry, the other guy that came with me and Hagrid."

"HAGER."

"Yes, now can you let me through?"

"Hermy!"

Hermione decided to take a great risk and walk through a space she found in between Grawp and one of the very few trees left in his surrounding. When she got across, she took a great deep breath, she was saved. Hermione signaled for Ron to come across. As soon as Grawp saw Ron start to move, He shot his arm at him. Hermione grabbed him and pulled into safety. They ran for a few feet, making sure Grawp couldn't reach them with his lengthy arms.

They started off walking again. Ron was now shaken up by Grawp, and really worried about Harry.

"Aren't we wasting too much time?" Ron asked her.

"No," Hermione answered. "As long as it's only the death eaters with Harry, and not Voldemort, he will be alive." Hermione seemed to have shaken herself up now to, as Ron had to start running to catch up with her.

"Hermione, have you gone mad? Any death eater can kill Harry. Almost anyone can kill Harry."

"No," she said plainly. "I can't believe we forgot to tell you. Ron, do you know about the prophecy?"

"Yeah, Nevile broke it last year."

(There still walking, just so you don't think they've just stopped.)

"Yeah, but two people heard it, Dumbledore and Professor Trelawney. They told it and recited it to Harry, and don't ask how I found out. But the prophecy pretty much said that Harry had to murder Voldemort, or Voldemort will have to kill him."

"Oh…" Ron said, noticing the severity of his best friend dying at the hands of Voldemort. He stopped, praying that Voldemort wasn't with Harry.

"Come on," she said, dragging him, again.

In about ten minutes, they had reached a place very familiar to Hermione, the cave.

"This is it." Hermione said. They both raised there wands, unsure about the contents inside.

They walked inside, slowly, and close together, incase anyone had tried to attack. They walked through the whole, one-room cave, but no one was there. They walked to the back and Hermione touched the wall, hoping to find that there was someone there. The words Tracico Loseio were echoed across the room. This had now answered Hermione's question, someone was there. Ron tried to walk forward, but Hermione pulled him back.

"Don't," she said. "It you walk any further you will automatically be knocked out, were trapped."

A figure came into view. He was skinny, wearing black, and hooded. Hermione considered this to be Voldemort.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Potter. Once he see's that his little love will be dead, he'll come to the rescue." He said. Hermione could hardly see his lips move, under his dark hood.

"Why don't you die first?" Harry said, coming into the cave out of breathe. He had his wand waved to Voldemort's face, but unfortunately, he was weak from running the whole forbidden forest. He put his hands on his knees, trying to catch some breathe.

"Accio Harry's Wand." Voldemort said, summoning the wand to come over to him.

Voldemort took it and crunched it in his long fingers.

'_Think, Hermione, think, how do you break this wall.' Hermione encouraged her self, searching her brain for a spell._

"Now it's just you three. How easy will it be to get rid of you? None of your freakish little Order members, who actually think I am going to die."

"What about me?" Hermione question. "Lertermious." The wall dividing her and Ron with Voldemort and Harry disappeared.

"You?" Harry asked. Everyone was in shock, just standing there, trying to get it through there heads.

"Where the do you think I'm going all the time?" Hermione said. She then clicked back to life. She pointed her wand at Harry's, and said loud and clear, "Repairo." Harry ran over to his fixed wand and picked it up, pointing it back at Voldemort.

"Crucio"

Hermione was hit. She fell to the ground. Her legs felt weak and she was squirming around on the ground, just like the spider in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, two years ago.

"Now that the powerful is gone," Voldemort said laughing, "Now all I'm left with is the powerless."

"No one hurts my friend, especially Hermione." Harry said. He felt his rage rising toward Voldemort. "Avada Kerdavra."

A ray of light left Harry's wand and hit Voldemort. Harry was knocked onto the ground, because of the power used in his curse. Voldemort screamed while flying away. Hermione, still over in the corner, wiggling around, had just started to over come the curse. Harry ran over to her, helping her up.

"I didn't kill him." Harry said disappointed, when he finished helping Hermione up. I'm just not powerful enough."

"Yes you are Harry," Hermione said. "Look, you saved me and Ron. We all would have been dead if it wasn't for you." Hermione ran up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

A/N- Not really anything to say. I've got to go type the next chapter. Please Review!


	26. The Locket

This chapter is just short, sweet and to the point. This story's almost over, this is really kind of sad.

We'll, any reviews for chapter 25 that I haven't received yet, thanks.

Chapter 25

The Locket

Harry, Hermione and Ron all started there long walk back to their school.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry had asked Hermione, who had just overcome one of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, wishing everybody would stop worrying about her. "I'm going to go look up ahead." Hermione walked ahead, floating far ahead of the other two.

"Mate, you should really go talk to her. This might be your last chance before the summer." Ron said to Harry, pushing him in front.

"Oh, all right."

Harry walked up to Hermione having no idea what to say. He was becoming nervous.

'_It's just Hermione.' He thought. 'That's exactly it.' He screamed in his mind. 'It's Hermione!'_

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I brought this whole mess upon you." He said, apologetically.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. It's Voldemort's, not yours. And don't ever say otherwise." Hermione said, trying to make him feel better.

The walked a couple of paces in silence. It was very awkward; they never had a silence like this. Harry had no idea how to do this, but he knew this ha to be done. Harry glance at her neck, and suddenly a thought crept into his mind.

"Hermione, did you ever try and open that locket I gave you."

"Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "No, I wasn't sure if it did.

"Well, open it."

Hermione fidgeted around with it for a few minutes and she finally got it. Enscripted on the inside were the words, "I Love you Mione."

"Harry, you're so sweet. But what does this mean?"

"It means exactly like it says. Hermione, I've fallen in love with you."

"Oh…" Hermione ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

She kissed him for the first time, knowing his true feeling. This was the first time she kissed him that she didn't feel guilty for kissing her best friend.

She broke off the kiss.

"Harry, I love you too."

* * *

It was the end of the year train ride back home from the great old school of Hogwarts. It was just another year. Another year was over. Harry and Hermione walked off the train, hand in hand. It turned out that everyone was okay with them dating each other, and Ron didn't even mind. First, they went to go say goodbye to the Weasleys. This took a good few minutes. Next was the hard part, saying good byte to each other. They embraced each other in a hug. They had a short but long goodbye kiss, knowing that they would be in the same position two months from now.

"Bye Hermione, I'm going to miss you."

"Bye Harry, I'll call you sometime. Maybe you could come over..."

"I'd like that."

Harry and Hermione had one last passionate kiss before they broke off, ready to start there summers.

**THE END**

A/N- Wow, this is pretty sad. Okay, so incase your wondering if I will write again it all depends on one thing, High School. Hopefully my teachers and my new school won't be too hard, so I can find the time to write.

Until then,

Have fun reading, for all of you who are.

Kelly


End file.
